Deliciosa Tentação
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Sirius Black e Remus Lupin recebem uma incomoda missão da Ordem: cuidar de duas irmãs que, ao contrario do que os dois pensavam elas não eram duas simples garotinhas...E mais dificil que protege-las sera resisti-las.
1. As Irmãs Robert

**N/A: Ai esta mais uma NC para vocês. Espero que todos curtam.**

_Sirius Black e Remus Lupin recebem uma incomoda missão da Ordem: cuidar de duas irmãs que denunciaram os pais Comensais da Morte. Mas ao contrario do que os dois pensavam elas não eram duas simples garotinhas e sim duas atraentes jovens. E agora mais dificil que protege-las sera resisti-las._

**Capitulo 1: As Irmãs Roberts**

Era quase angustiante ver aquela casa vazia. Era muito bom quando seu afilhado e os outros membros da Ordem estavam lá. Agora sem ninguém aquela casa ficava fria, medonha. Chegava a lembrá-lo de sua infância e juventude la. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos. Definitivamente a solidão não estava fazendo bem para ele. Sirius suspirou um tanto cansado e foi sentar-se em uma poltrona diante da lareira. Passou a mão no rosto e constatou que precisava fazer a barba. Os cabelos médios estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e ele mirava o fogo atentamente com seus olhos negros.

-Se eu fosse um inimigo, você já estaria morto. –uma voz falou a suas costas.

-Se você fosse um inimigo você não estaria aqui agora. –ele respondeu com simplicidade e depois se virou para encarar a pessoa parada a porta da sala –O que traz meu bom amigo Remus Lupin a minha acolhedora morada?

Remus sorriu para o amigo e foi sentar-se em uma poltrona próxima a de Sirius.

-Dumbledore nos deus uma missão. Ele vai vir nos passar os detalhes logo. Só sei que tem algo a ver com duas pessoas que ele quer que nós protejamos. –Remus explicou para Sirius que o olhava com curiosidade.

-Proteção? Você quer dizer cuidar de duas pessoas? Aqui? –Sirius perguntou meio incrédulo.

-Aparentemente sim. –Remus respondeu sorrindo levemente. Já imaginava que Sirius não ia gostar da idéia.

-Será que não tem mais ninguém pra fazer isso ao invés da gente? –Sirius falou meio entediado.

-Na verdade não, Sirius. –a voz de Dumbledore foi ouvida da lareira.

Sirius e Remus se sobressaltaram, mas logo se aproximaram da lareira e puderam ver o rosto do diretor entre as chamas.

-Eu sei que é uma tarefa um tanto incomoda, mas só posso confiá-la a vocês. Mesmo porque o Lago Grimaldi é o único lugar seguro que temos. –Dumbledore falou com sua voz calma.

Sirius bufou. Remus riu do amigo.

-Você poderia nos dar mais informações, Dumbledore? –Remus pediu educadamente.

-Sim, creio que vocês têm o direito de saber. Duas irmãs decidiram denunciar os pais e um grupo de Comensais da Morte. Elas estão em perigo agora, principalmente uma delas que foi forçada a fazer a Marca Negra e se tornar uma Comensal. Até que os pais delas sejam presos elas precisam ficar em algum lugar seguro. –Dumbledore suspirou pesaroso.

-Por que o Ministério não toma conta delas? –Sirius perguntou emburrado.

-Porque o Ministério não acredita nelas. Acha que estão mentindo, já que uma delas também afirma que o Lorde das Trevas voltou. –Dumbledore declarou com simplicidade.

-Não se preocupe, Dumbledore. Cuidaremos delas. –afirmou Remus, apesar do olhar ameaçador que Sirius lhe lançou.

-Muito obrigado, Remus. Elas estarão ai amanhã ao cair da noite. –Dumbledore informou e depois seu rosto desapareceu da lareira.

-Ótimo, Aluado. –Sirius falou irônico –Agora vamos virar babá de duas pirralhas.

-Não seja tão rabugento, Sirius. Você não vive reclamando que fica aqui sozinho? Bem, agora você vai ter companhia. –Remus falou divertido.

-Que seja. Mas vamos aproveitar que você finalmente veio visitar esse seu velho e abandonado amigo e beber.

Remus riu do jeito dramático de Sirius e acompanhou-o até a cozinha, onde beberam copos e copos de whisky de fogo, enquanto riam e conversavam.

No dia seguinte, Remus e Sirius tentaram dar uma organizada na casa e separaram dois quartos para acomodá-las. Sirius ainda parecia bem desgostoso com a possibilidade de receber duas crianças em casa.

A noite caiu e com ela um silencio profundo. Parecia que toda a rua havia se calado em expectativa.

Passou-se uma hora, duas, três e nenhum sinal das duas irmãs. Remus começou a preocupar-se e depois de passada mais uma hora Sirius também começou a estranhar.

De repente ouviram um estalo na cozinha, seguido de mais um. Correram da sala onde estavam até la e chegando ao cômodo encontraram Tonks acompanhada de duas figuras encapuzadas, uma sentada em uma cadeira e a outra sentada no chão. As duas pareciam ofegar.

-Olá Sirius e Remus. –Tonks falou parecendo agitada –Desculpe a demora. Tivemos um contratempo. Essas são Amelie –apontou para a figura sentada na cadeira –e Anellise Roberts –apontou a outra pessoa no chão –Não posso ficar mais aqui, tenho que ir. Elas precisam de cuidados. Adeus. –falou rapidamente. Mais um estalo foi ouvido e Tonks desapareceu.

Remus e Sirius ficaram ainda parados tentando absorver tudo o que acontecera naquele minúsculo espaço de tempo. Principalmente Remus. Então era Amelie quem estava ali? Mas... Como? Foi despertado de seus pensamentos pela garota que estava sentada no chão. Ela levantou-se um tanto cambaleante e apoiou-se na mesa. Sirius e Remus correram até ela e a ampararam.

-Anellise, certo? –Remus perguntou suavemente –Você esta bem?

-Sim, mas minha irmã... –ela falou com a voz ofegante –Acho que está ferida.

Remus olhou para a figura encapuzada sentada na cadeira. Ela tinha a cabeça baixa e o capuz cobria seu rosto.

-Amelie? –Remus chamou com cuidado.

A garota levantou o rosto e seus olhos encontraram com os de Remus. Ela olhou-o surpresa e levou a mão ao capuz tirando-o.

-Professor Lupin? –ela perguntou surpresa.

Ao ouvir a irmã, Anellise também retirou o próprio capuz e olhou para o homem parado ao seu lado.

As duas podiam ser irmãs, mas não eram nada parecidas. Amelie era loira de pele bronzeada enquanto Anellise tinha os cabelos negros e a pele branquíssima. A única coisa nelas que era idêntica eram os belíssimos olhos azuis celestes.

-Você é o famoso professor Remus? –Anellise perguntou um tanto divertida analisando Remus.

-Bem, famoso eu não sei, mas sim eu já fui professor da sua irmã. –Remus respondeu e sentiu-se desconcertado ao ver um sorriso malicioso surgir nos lábios de Anellise.

-Não imaginava que era o senhor quem ia cuidar de nós, professor. –Amelie falou sorrindo.

-Sim, serei eu. Mas não precisa me chamar de professor Amelie. Eu não dou mais aulas e você não é mais minha aluna. –Remus respondeu.

Um misterioso sorriso enfeitou o belo rosto de Amelie. Só então Remus percebeu um corte na testa dela, de onde saia muito sangue.

-Precisamos cuidar disso. –ele falou preocupado –Sirius, você pode ir buscar a caixa de primeiros socorros?

-Claro, eu já volto. –Sirius saiu apressado da cozinha.

-É melhor sentar-se também, senhorita Anellise. –Remus falou para a outra que ainda mantinha-se apoiada à mesa. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para Amelie analisando o ferimento dela –O que houve?

-Um imprevisto. –Anellise falou soltando a capa e sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima –Quando Tonks veio nos buscar no ponto marcado apareceram Comensais e nos atacaram. Nós tivemos que enfrentá-los e fugimos por um bom tempo, até finalmente aparecerem reforços. Na primeira oportunidade Tonks aparatou e nos trouxe junto. Ela deve ter voltado para onde os outros estavam duelando. –Anellise explicou num só fôlego.

-E o que machucou você, Amelie? –Remus perguntou segurando de leve o queixo da garota e aproximando-se para olhar melhor o corte na testa dela. Parecia profundo...

-Foi uma pedra que lançaram em mim. –ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios –Agora você me chama de Amelie, Lupin? Quando nos conhecemos você insistia em me chamar pelo sobrenome.

Remus engoliu em seco.

-Quando nós nos conhecemos você era minha aluna. Não era apropriado chamá-la apenas pelo nome. –respondeu sem encará-la.

-A ultima coisa que passou pela minha cabeça quando eu te conheci, Lupin, era o que era ou deixava de ser apropriado. –ela sorriu maliciosa e inclinou-se mais na direção de Remus, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos do lobisomem.

Remus sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. Lembrava-se perfeitamente das intenções de Amelie quando se conheceram. Havia sido há dois anos quando ele dera aulas de DCAT em Hogwarts. Amelie estava no sétimo ano e era sonserina. Uma de suas alunas mais brilhantes sem duvidas. Mas depois de um certo tempo o comportamento dela tornou-se diferente. Remus tinha a impressão de que ela lhe lançava olhares furtivos o tempo todo e uma ou outra vez teve a nítida impressão de que ela estava tentando provocá-lo. Até o dia em que ela declarou com todas as letras que o desejava. Isso foi sem duvida um choque para Remus. Ele não esperava que ela falasse daquela maneira. Pediu que ela não voltasse a procurá-lo e que mantivesse a relação deles em um nível impessoal. A garota ainda insistiu por um tempo, mas com os acontecimentos daquele ano (a fuga de Sirius, a noticia de que ele era um lobisomem se espalhando pela escola) ele acabou por não vê-la mais.

Anellise assistia a cena em silencio e com grande interesse. Ouvira muito a irmã falar do tal professor Lupin. Era de fato um homem atraente, apesar da aparência cansada. Mas era bem o tipo de homem que a irmã gostava: sério, com cara de certinho. Ela preferia os cachorros mesmo.

-Aqui está a caixa. –Sirius voltou correndo e parou na porta ao ver a situação em que seu amigo se encontrava. Sorriu malicioso. –Algum problema?

Remus pareceu sair de um transe.

-Não, nada. Traga a caixa aqui, Sirius. E veja se Anellise precisa de alguma coisa. –Remus pediu um tanto corado.

Sirius se aproximou de Anellise e foi obrigado a morder a própria língua. Aquela garota não era nem de longe uma pirralha. A calça jeans justa delineava as belas coxas dela e a regata preta deixava uma parte da barriga a mostra e moldava-se ao corpo evidenciando os seios fartos e a cintura curvilínea. Respirou fundo tentando concentrar-se no que devia fazer. Reparou que havia ataduras em volta do antebraço esquerdo dela.

-Você está ferida ai? –perguntou indicando as faixas.

-Não. Essa é minha Marca Negra. –falou mostrando o braço –Eu mantenho ela protegida com feitiços para que ele não me encontre, nem chame. –ela falou indiferente.

Sirius analisou-a por um segundo, surpreso.

-Você tem algum ferimento? –perguntou por fim.

-Só um. –ela declarou levantando um pouco a camisa. Só então Sirius pode ver um pano envolvendo a cintura dela, improvisando um curativo.

-Se importa se eu olhar?

-Não. –ela falou levantando-se e sentando-se na mesa. Levantou um pouco mais a camisa e Sirius tirou o pano que estava ali preso. O machucado era um pouco sério.

-Ainda bem que nós temos poções para machucados... –analisou.

-Tem razão. –Remus concordou, terminando o curativo na testa de Amelie –Você tem mais algum lugar machucado?

Amelie fez que sim com a cabeça e tirou a própria capa. Remus teve que se controlar para não evidenciar o quanto ficara chocado com a visão do corpo da garota. Ela usava um short jeans curto que revelava as pernas torneadas e uma camiseta de alças fininhas vermelha que marcava cada curva do corpo.

-No pescoço. –ela falou.

-O que? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Eu também tenho um machucado no pescoço. –ela respondeu risonha. Percebera que tinha afetado o homem.

-Ah claro. –Remus apressou-se em olhar o machucado, que não era tão profundo, mas carecia de cuidados. Ao se aproximar para pôr o curativo no ferimento aspirou o perfume almiscarado que ela usava. Era tão o inebriante quanto ele se lembrava...

-Saudades do meu perfume, professor? –Amelie perguntou baixinho no ouvido de Remus de uma forma provocadora.

Remus sentiu todas as células de seu corpo se acenderem com o som da voz dela. Por Merlin! Ele devia estar enlouquecendo. Ela era uma menina, ex-aluna, muito mais nova que ele. Não devia ficar pensando nessas besteiras. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e encarou-a seriamente.

-Amelie, vamos levar isso com seriedade, por favor.

-Alguma vez eu não falei sério com você? –ela provocou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Remus sentiu-se travar. Ela era sem duvida nenhuma linda e atraente, mas o momento não era para esse tipo de pensamentos. Eles teriam que cuidar das duas por sabe-se la quanto tempo, era melhor não se envolver com quem não devia. Respirou fundo e falou no tom mais impessoal que pôde:

-Pronto. Os curativos já estão feitos. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Amelie encarou-o de um jeito profundo por um minuto e ele teve medo da resposta que ela daria. Ela sempre dava um jeito de responder com uma provocação de conotação sexual.

-Não, obrigada. –ela respondeu simplesmente, mas algo em seus olhos dizia que ela não tinha boas intenções.

Sirius fazia o curativo na cintura de Anellise, mas permanecia atento a conversa entre Remus e a outra garota, até a morena se mexer um pouco, chamando sua atenção.

-Eu te machuquei? –ele perguntou levantando os olhos para encará-la.

-Não. –ela respondeu com um misterioso sorriso –Qual o seu nome?

-Sirius Black.

-O famoso fugitivo? –ela perguntou interessada.

-O próprio. –ele respondeu levemente sarcástico.

-As fotos não fazem jus a você. –ele olhou-a confuso –Você é bem mais atraente pessoalmente. –ela falou maliciosa.

Sirius mal pôde acreditar no que ouvira. Estava acostumado ao assédio das mulheres, afinal ainda era um homem bonito, mas uma garota daquela idade... Mas também, quantos anos ela devia ter? Não era nenhuma criança e não devia ser tão mais nova que ele... Agora estava arrumando desculpas para ter gostado da cantada dela? Estava pior do que imaginara a principio. Mas aquilo realmente havia sido uma cantada? Resolveu testar.

-É uma coisa difícil de se julgar dessa maneira, você não acha?

-Sim. –ela respondeu com simplicidade –Quem sabe depois você não me deixa te analisar melhor e mais de perto para confirmar.

Mais direta só se ela falasse com todas as letras. Sirius tentou pensar em algum bom motivo para não deixar nada acontecer entre eles, mas nenhum veio a sua mente. Se bem que, nada garantia que algo fosse realmente acontecer.

-Está pronto. –ele falou terminando de fazer o curativo nela.

-Obrigada –ela falou e desceu da mesa de repente ficando com o corpo colado ao dele.

-Por nada. –ele deu um sorriso sedutor para a garota.

Ela se desviou dele e foi até a irmã.

-Está doendo algum lugar, Amie?

-Não. Eu estou bem. –a outra respondeu com um sorriso.

-Vocês querem comer algo? Ou estão cansadas e querem ir para o quarto descansarem? –Remus perguntou solicito.

As duas se olharam e depois voltaram a olhar para Remus.

-Nós queremos descansar, por favor. –Anellise respondeu.

-Então venham.

Sirius e Remus levaram as duas até o andar superior.

-Nós deixamos esses dois quartos para vocês. Fiquem a vontade.

-Onde é seu quarto Lupin? –Amelie perguntou de repente –Para o caso de nós precisarmos de algo durante a noite. –ela completou com um sorriso falsamente inocente.

Remus sentiu todo o seu sangue ferver com a insinuação dela. Porque ele sabia que ela estava insinuando algo nada decente, como sempre fazia quando falava com ele.

-É aquela última porta a esquerda, Amelie. Mas tenho certeza de que não haverá nada de tão urgente que você possa precisar durante a noite. –falou sério.

-Não fique tão seguro quanto a isso. –ela falou maliciosa e entrou em um dos quartos. Anellise deu um leve aceno para os dois e também se retirou para um quarto.

Os dois ficaram parados no corredor ainda olhando para as portas por onde as duas haviam sumido.

-O que nós fazemos agora? –Remus perguntou levemente preocupado.

-Primeiro você vai me contar direitinho qual a história com a loirinha e depois eu vou provavelmente tomar um banho gelado... –Sirius falou, um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A: Reviews, por favor!**


	2. Primeiro Contato

Capitulo 2: O Primeiro Contato

**Capitulo 2: O Primeiro Contato**

Remus acordou na manhã seguinte com a impressão de que acabara de ir deitar-se. Passara a noite em claro. Não sabia se isso tinha a ver com o que Amelie havia lhe dito na noite anterior, mas teve a impressão de que ela podia entrar em seu quarto a qualquer momento no meio da madrugada. O que acabou não acontecendo. O pior é que ele tinha a leve impressão de que isso o deixara desapontado. Ao sair do quarto encontrou Sirius também saindo do próprio dormitório.

-Bom dia, Sirius.

-Bom dia, Aluado. –Sirius falou bocejando –Que cara péssima. Não dormiu a noite por que? A loirinha foi te visitar ou você ficou esperando e ela não veio? –perguntou malicioso.

-Cala a boca, Sirius. –Remus respondeu mal humorado.

-Pelo mau humor é fácil concluir que ela não veio. –Sirius concluiu maroto.

Remus bufou e se encaminhou para o andar de baixo com Sirius atrás de si. Na noite anterior contara ao amigo de onde conhecia Amelie, mas ficou um tanto irritado por Sirius não ter acreditado que ele nunca tocara nela. O simples fato de ele lembrar de cor o perfume dela não provava nada. Nada mesmo. Um barulho e um cheiro maravilhosos vinham da cozinha. Chegaram à porta e viram Amelie concentrada em fazer algo no fogão. Ela pareceu perceber que os dois se encontravam la e virou-se sorrindo para eles.

-Bom dia. Espero que não se importem de eu ter invadido a cozinha para fazer o café.

Os dois apenas negaram bobamente com a cabeça.

-Sentem-se então. –ela falou dando um lindo sorriso para os dois.

Os dois sentaram-se e Remus finalmente reparara na roupa que ela usava. O mesmo short da noite anterior, mas agora com uma camiseta vermelha por cima. Camisa essa que lhe era bem familiar.

-Amelie, essa camiseta...

-Ah sim, é sua. –ela respondeu olhando para si mesma –Espero que não se importe. Essa manhã quando eu sai do banho lembrei que não tinha nenhuma roupa limpa. Eu bati na sua porta, mas você não respondeu então eu entrei e peguei essa camiseta pra mim e uma para a Anie. –ela explicou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Remus olhou meio embasbacado para a menina. Se ele entendera bem ela havia saído do banho e depois percebido que não tinha roupa limpa pra vestir, o que queria dizer que... Ela entrara de toalha em seu quarto? Ou talvez... Não, isso era muito improvável.

-Onde está sua irmã? –Sirius perguntou.

-A Anie saiu pra comprar mel. –Amelie falou enquanto servia café para Sirius.

-O QUE? –os dois levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo.

-Amelie, vocês estão aqui para se esconderem, não podem sair por ai. –Remus falou irritado.

-Ops... –ela falou com um sorrisinho cínico.

Sirius achou melhor ir atrás da outra. Seria difícil encontrá-la, mas de qualquer jeito era melhor tentar. Correu para a porta que dava para a rua e quando a abriu deu de cara com Anellise chegando carregando uma sacola. Puxou-a para dentro.

-Ai! –a garota reclamou –O que foi?

-O que você tem na cabeça pra sair por ai com todos os problemas que vocês duas estão tendo? –Sirius falou irritado.

-Eu só fui comprar mel na mercearia aqui perto. –Anellise falou muito calmamente, como se não se importasse com o olhar irritado que Sirius lhe lançava.

-Não podia esperar que eu ou o Remus acordássemos para ir ao invés de você?

-É que está me parecendo que esperar que você faça algo não vai levar a muita coisa. –ela falou ao ouvido de Sirius e passou por ele dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

Sirius sentiu todo seu sangue ferver até borbulhar. Só não sabia se era de raiva por ela ter desrespeitado ele ou se era de desejo por ter sentido a voz sensual dela tão perto. Respirou fundo e voltou para a cozinha onde Remus tentava em vão dar bronca nas duas, já que nenhuma delas parecia realmente se importar com o que falavam para elas.

-Tudo bem, Lupin. –Amelie falou por fim –Não se preocupe, nós não vamos fazer de novo. Sério. –deu um sorriso doce.

Remus não resistia ao sorriso de Amelie. Podia ser falsidade da parte dela, mas mesmo assim era a coisa mais doce que Remus conhecia. Nada se comparava ao sorriso de Amelie.

-Está bem. –Remus cedeu –Mas não façam mais isso.

-Isso o que? –perguntou Tonks que acabara de aparecer na porta da cozinha.

-Oi Tonks! –as irmãs falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Oi meninas! O que vocês já estavam aprontando? –Tonks questionou divertida.

-Nada demais. –Anellise falou com naturalidade –E você? Alguma novidade?

-Na verdade sim. Seus pais fugiram e agora estão desaparecidos. Eu fui até a casa de vocês e recolhi algumas coisas e roupas. Tem duas malas la na sala com as coisas de vocês. –Tonks falou apontando na direção da sala.

-Quer café? –Anellise ofereceu.

-Vai ser bom. Precisamos conversar. E vocês têm que me falar sobre algumas coisas. –Tonks falou tentando sorrir para as meninas, mas seu cansaço era muito claro.

Eles conversaram durante toda a manhã e um pedaço da tarde também. As duas irmãs passaram muitas informações a Tonks: falaram sobre imóveis que os pais possuíam, aliados onde eles poderiam ter se refugiado e ainda várias outras informações referentes a Voldemort e seus Comensais. Amelie falava com grande naturalidade desses assuntos, mas Anellise parecia pouco à vontade, durante toda a conversa segurou o antebraço esquerdo, como se tivesse medo que alguém pudesse ouvir a conversa deles através da marca que ela carregava na pele.

Assim que Tonks foi embora cada uma das duas garotas pegou uma das malas e subiu até o respectivo quarto. Ambas pareciam exaustas agora.Mesmo Amelie mal olhara para Remus ao sair da cozinha. E Remus agora estava com uma vontade louca de abraçá-la e confortá-la. E por que não poderia fazer isso? Ele não era mais professor dela, não havia mais porque... No que ele estava pensando? Era uma menina de 19 anos. Ele era velho demais para ela e ainda por cima, lobisomem. Tentou afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Não iam levá-lo a lugar algum...

Sirius acordou no meio da madrugada. Tivera mais um daqueles pesadelos em que Dementadores invadiam a casa e o levavam de volta para Azkaban. Era um sonho que se repetia com muita freqüência, mas ele sempre acordava em pânico quando aconteciam. Olhou para si mesmo e viu seu pijama encharcado de suor. Levantou-se da cama e foi até o armário, pegando uma nova camisa, uma regata branca, atirando a molhada longe. Olhou para seu criado-mudo e viu que não tinha mais água.

-Que droga... –resmungou.

Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha. Ao se aproximar viu que as luzes estavam acesas e ao alcançar a porta encontrou Anellise sentada com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e olhando fixamente para o sache de mel. Ela usava um simples baby-doll de algodão azul turquesa e era possível perceber que ela não usava sutiã.

-Anellise? –Sirius chamou-a.

Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou-o em silencio por um minuto.

-Sim? –falou por fim.

-Está sem sono? –Sirius perguntou casual, analisando-a.

-Também... –ela admitiu –Na verdade só estava pensando algumas coisas...

-Algo que queira partilhar? –ele perguntou se aproximando e sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Não realmente... –ela respondeu vagamente e voltou a fixar o olhar no sache.

Um longo silencio se fez entre eles. Sirius aproveitou para observá-la melhor. Era linda. Isso era. E também sensual. Transpirava sexualidade. Dava idéias loucas a Sirius. Mas também não havia nada demais. Ela era mais velha que Amelie. Quantos anos teria? Mais que vinte com certeza. Já não era nenhuma criança e ele também não era tão velho assim... Olhou-a mais uma vez. E dessa vez viu que ela também estivera observando-o. Um brilho malicioso surgiu nos belos olhos dela.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? –ela falou com um sorriso tentador.

-Claro. –ele respondeu se ajeitando na cadeira.

-Você já beijou com mel?

-O que?

-Já usou mel para incrementar um beijo ou... –sorriu maliciosa –alguma outra coisa?

Sirius sorriu divertido.

-Na verdade não.

-Você devia experimentar. –ela sugeriu, os dedos acariciando o sache de mel.

-Devia? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha –E quem me mostraria?

Ela levantou-se e encarou-o. Então pegou o mel com uma das mãos e com a outra segurou o rosto de Sirius. Sem falar nada, nem pedir permissão (não que precisasse) despejou um pouco do conteúdo ali. Sirius sequer se mexeu. Queria ver até onde ela levaria aquilo. Ela apoiou-se no espaldar da cadeira e inclinou-se na direção dele, dando primeiro um leve beijo nos lábios melados, depois mordiscando-os e por fim passando a língua por eles. Levantou-se e pegou o mel mais uma vez. Abriu a boca e colocou mais do doce ali sobre a língua. Se aproximou mais e dessa vez sentou-se no colo de Sirius, com as pernas envolvendo a cintura dele. Sirius surpreendeu-se, mas não deu sinais evidentes disso. Ela beijou-o mais uma vez, mas agora com muito mais desejo e fome. E Sirius não perdeu chance em aproveitar. Colocou as mãos na cintura da garota puxando-a para mais perto, sentindo aquele gosto doce e afrodisíaco invadindo sua boca junto com a língua audaciosa da menina. Ela afundou uma das mãos nos cabelos de Sirius e a outra insinuou por dentro da camisa dele subindo e acariciando o peitoral forte dele. O gosto de mel foi diminuindo e Sirius sentiu falta dele...

Pousou as mãos nas coxas da morena, segurando-a ali e levantou-se levando-a junto e fazendo-a se sentar na mesa. Tateou a mesa cegamente a procura do mel. Quando suas mãos encontraram o sache, ele parou de beijá-la e afundou uma das mãos nos cabelos negros da garota e com delicadeza puxou-os fazendo com ela inclinasse a cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço de forma deliciosa. Despejou mel por toda a extensão do pescoço branco dela e depois lambeu-o inteiro, chupou e até deu pequenas mordidas, para depois voltar a beijá-la com volúpia.

Anellise tirou a camisa de Sirius com impaciência e mais uma vez pegou o mel, espalhando-o pelo peito forte do homem. Foi descendo os beijos pelo pescoço, contornado a linha dos músculos com a língua e até deu uma mordida na pele dele que certamente ficaria marcada mais tarde, mas isso só o deixou ainda mais excitado com a brincadeira.

Agora era a vez dele tirar a camisa de alcinhas finas que ela usava, revelando os seios fartos. Pegou o mel e espalhou pelo colo e seios dela. Anellise riu levemente ao sentir o mel gelado entrar em contato com a sua pele. E aquele riso meio infantil quase enlouqueceu Sirius, fazendo-o puxá-la pela cintura mais para perto, até sentir seu corpo excitado encaixar-se no dela, que envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas.

Anellise percebeu o quanto excitado Sirius estava e se sentiu muito satisfeita. Adorava tirar homens mais velhos do sério, não que ele tivesse cara de que se importava muito com isso, mas mesmo assim era bom. Riu mais uma vez quando ele afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando a pele quente daquele lugar. Ele foi descendo os beijos até atingir um dos mamilos e rodeá-lo com a língua, fazendo o corpo inteiro de Anellise se arrepiar. Quando ele começou a sugar o mamilo a garota não conteve um gemido de prazer e afundou as unhas nos ombros de Sirius. Ele deu inteira atenção aos seios dela por um bom tempo, até que mais uma vez o gosto do mel começou a perder-se. A mão já tateava a mesa em busca do sache quando sentiu a mão de Anellise segurar a sua.

-Não. –ela murmurou.

Sirius olhou-a confuso. Ela deu um sorriso angelical e afastou-o delicadamente. Desceu da mesa em um pulo e recolheu sua blusa caída no chão. Vestiu-a cuidadosamente e se encaminhou para sair da cozinha.

-Espera! –Sirius chamou, ao que ela virou-se para encará-lo –Aonde você vai?

-Tomar banho, oras. Eu não posso dormir assim toda melada. –ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio –Boa noite, Black. Sonhe com os anjos... –falou cínica, dando as costas a Sirius que permanecia parado, perplexo no meio da cozinha.

Remus acordou naquela manhã mais uma vez sentindo como se tivesse acabado de dormir. Tentou afastar da sua cabeça a idéia que era por causa de uma certa ex-aluna sua que ele esperava ansiosamente que entrasse em seu quarto no meio da noite. Levantou-se da cama com a sensação de que estava mais cansado do que quando deitara na noite anterior e foi para o banheiro decidido a tomar um banho para espantar aquele cansaço.

Despiu-se e ligou a água quente. Adorava banhos muito quentes, achava que assim era mais fácil relaxar. Entrou em baixo do jato de água, deixando-a espalhar-se por suas costas largas, sentindo-se relaxar. De repente sentiu-se ser abraçado pela cintura, por trás e virou-se assustado deparando-se com Amelie totalmente nua abraçada a ele.

-Eu vim ver se você não queria ajuda para esfregar suas costas. –ela falou maliciosa antes de dar uma leve mordida no ombro dele.

Remus sequer respondeu. Apenas virou-se e beijou-a, deixando-se consumir por todo aquele desejo que sentia pela garota. Beijou-a com urgência, provando, testando, apertando todo o corpo dela contra seu corpo já excitado. Ouviu-a gemer e isso só o deixou mais excitado. Já totalmente fora de controle colocou-a contra a parede e deu uma mordida no pescoço dela que certamente deixaria uma marca, mas ela apenas riu disso. Já muito fora de si ele agarrou possessivamente a coxa esquerda dela e levantou-a fazendo-a envolver sua cintura e penetrou-a de uma vez, fazendo-a soltar um grito misto de prazer e dor.

-Você sempre me quis, não é professor? –ela falou muito ofegante mordendo a orelha dele.

E nesse momento Remus acordou assustado.

-Não acredito! Foi só um sonho... –ele murmurou desgostoso.

Olhou em volta e viu que ainda estava em seu quarto com a camisa encharcada de suor. E havia mais alguém ali bem "acordado".

-Nem precisa se animar. –ele falou para a elevação em seu lençol –Foi só um sonho...

Agora dera para ter sonhos eróticos com a menina. Não faltava mais nada. Ele devia estar mesmo muito mal. Mas em uma coisa Amelie tinha razão: ele sempre a desejou. E não importava muito ele ter ouvido aquilo da Amelie de seus sonhos. Desde que conhecera a pequena a desejara. Agora então, sem o dever da profissão para usar de escudo estava simplesmente impossível de agüentar aquele desejo. Tinha que pensar em algo para fazer. E tinha que ser rápido.

Esperou tudo se "acalmar" nele, trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas. Encontrou Sirius e Anellise sentados à mesa e Amelie ao fogão virando panquecas no ar. Reparando melhor pode ver que Sirius parecia emburrado enquanto Anellise sorria satisfeita. Aquilo lhe pareceu estranho...

-Bom dia. –disse, chamando a atenção para si.

-Bom dia. –Anellise e Amelie falaram juntas sorrindo belamente.

-'Dia... –Sirius cumprimentou vagamente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sirius? –perguntou analisando o amigo.

-Não. Por quê?

-Porque você está com cara de cachorro que foi deixado na mudança...

-Talvez ele tenha sido... –Anellise falou baixinho, mas Remus ouviu, porem achou melhor não comentar.

-Gosta de panquecas, Lupin? –Amelie perguntou se aproximando.

-Sim, eu gosto.

-Aqui está, então. –ela colocou algumas no prato diante de Remus.

-Obrigado. –ele agradeceu.

-Você sabe que precisando de qualquer coisa é só chamar. –ela respondeu maliciosa, então olhou para o sache de mel –Anellise...

-Sim?

-O que aconteceu com o mel? –perguntou encarando a irmã.

-Por que? –Anellise perguntou com um sorrisinho no rosto.

-Porque ontem quando eu fui dormir esse sache estava cheio e agora ele está praticamente vazio. –falou divertida com o sache na mão.

-Eu acordei no meio da noite e... –sorriu maliciosa –Desci pra cá...

-Já entendi... –Amelie falou sorrindo maliciosa também –Mas não podia ter deixado um pouco pro café hoje?

-Você só está com ciúme porque eu usei o mel antes de você. –Anellise respondeu divertida.

-Vagabunda. –Amelie riu e atirou o pano de prato na irmã.

Remus olhou atentamente para as duas. Tinha alguma coisa a mais naquela história de mel e pela cara de Sirius ele bem sabia o que era. Mais tarde faria o amigo contar o que sabia...


	3. Perdendo a razão

Capitulo 3: Perdendo a Razão

**Capitulo 3: Perdendo a Razão**

Remus ainda estava meio chocado com o que Sirius lhe contara. O amigo lhe contara tudo o que havia acontecido no meio da noite entre ele e Anellise e ele ainda não acreditava. Agora estava sentado na ponta da mesa da cozinha vendo Anellise lavando a louça e ela parecia tão calma, tão pura, tão...

-A Anellise é fetichista.

Remus sobressaltou-se e olhou para o lado, vendo Amelie ali parada próxima a ele, sequer vira a garota se aproximar.

-O que?

-Minha irmã –Amelie indicou Anellise com a cabeça –Ela é fetichista.

Remus ficou surpreso com a naturalidade de Amelie ao comentar aquilo. Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Remus.

-Por que você está me falando isso? –perguntou tentando soar impessoal.

-Por que você está olhando pra ela como se tentasse ver por trás da pele dela. Obviamente porque o Sirius te contou o que aconteceu noite passada na cozinha envolvendo o mel... –ela falou irônica –E eu estou te explicando porque ela agiu daquele jeito.

-E o que você quer dizer com fetichista?

-Ela gosta de provar novas sensações, usar todos os sentidos. Porque é assim: quando a gente transa nós exploramos basicamente um sentido: o tato. O contato de uma pele na outra e só. A Annie gosta de inovar, explorar todos os outros sentidos. Por isso o mel... –Amelie sorriu maliciosa –Mas ela também é assim na hora de escolher com quem ela vai pra cama... Sempre o cara mais velho e cachorro...

Remus olhou surpreso para Amelie. Era incrível a naturalidade com a qual ela falava de sexo com ele. Como se fosse o assunto mais corriqueiro do mundo. E será que não era? Talvez ele estivesse complicando, arrumando desculpas para não ceder ao desejo quase insano que sentia pela menina. De repente um pensamento veio a sua cabeça: será que Amelie era como Anellise? Alguém com fantasias absurdas, que escolhia quem desejava seduzir por diversão? Alguém que tinha fantasia por... Professores.

-Eu não sou fetichista. –Amelie falou de repente, como se lesse os pensamentos de Remus –Imagino que você deva estar pensando: "Será que ela não quer simplesmente quebrar umas regras e seduzir um professor?"

Remus olhou espantado para ela. Era justamente o que estava pensando.

Amelie sorriu maliciosa e se aproximou de Remus até seus lábios roçarem na orelha dele e sussurrou.

-O meu negócio com você não é "aluninha seduz professor porque papai e mamãe não vão gostar" –afirmou –O que eu sinto por você esta bem acima disso e é certamente muito mais interessante. –murmurou e depois deu uma leve mordida na orelha de Lupin.

-Amelie. –Anellise chamou.

-O que? –Amelie se virou meio irritada para ver a irmã.

-Quer que eu compre mais mel? –Anellise perguntou maliciosa.

-Não sei... O que você acha, Remus? –a loira perguntou sorrindo matreira para ele.

Remus nem respondeu. Levantou-se e saiu da cozinha, antes que agarrasse a menina ali mesmo. E as duas irmãs Roberts, mal viram ele sumir pela porta, começaram a gargalhar.

-Sirius, melhore esse humor. –Remus pediu divertido, colocando mais whisky de fogo no copo do amigo. Os dois conversavam na sala antes do jantar.

-Difícil, Remus. –Sirius respondeu mal humorado –Aquela pirralha me...

-Enganou direitinho. –Remus completou rindo –Você ficou todo animado e daí ela te deixou na "mão".

-Não é todo mundo que tem a sua sorte, professor Lupin. –Sirius provocou –Afinal você sabe que é só você entrar no quarto no final do corredor para ser feliz.

Remus corou.

-Sirius, não diga absurdos.

-Não sei por que você fica se martirizando tanto com isso, Remus. A menina ta te dando mole, ela é maior de idade pode fazer o que bem quiser. Larga de drama e aproveita, Aluado. –Sirius falou antes de virar o copo de uma só vez.

-Eu não sei, Sirius. Só não me parece... A coisa certa.

-Para de arrumar desculpas, Remus. Pra mim você ta é com medo de decepcionar. –Sirius falou maroto.

-Cala a boca, Black. –Remus falou mal humorado o que fez com que o amigo risse ainda mais.

Estranhamente Anellise não compareceu ao jantar. Amelie ficou calada e pensativa durante toda a refeição e ao final desta pegou uma bandeja e levou comida para Anellise no quarto.

Remus estava curioso para saber o que podia estar acontecendo, afinal nunca vira Amelie com uma expressão tão perdida e vaga, tão preocupada. Nunca tivera tanta vontade de abraçá-la...

Um barulho a porta da sala chamou sua atenção. Era Amelie.

-Desculpe, não queria atrapalhar. –ela falou baixo.

-Não atrapalha. Está com algum problema? –ele perguntou olhando para a menina.

Ela usava apenas uma camisola de seda azul bebe, que terminava um pouco antes do joelho, mas tinha um decote generoso. Ela se aproximou a passos lentos e se sentou ao lado dele no sofá.

-Não sou eu. É a Annie. –ela falou com voz preocupada –A marca dela está ardendo. Ele está procurando por ela. –ela completou tristemente.

-Seus pais obrigaram ela, não foi?

-Foi... Disseram que se ela não fizesse iriam me tirar de Hogwarts e entregar para ele. Ela aceitou. A Anellise tem essa mania irritante de bancar a irmã super protetora e ficava fazendo tudo o que meus pais queriam para eles não me machucarem. –ela suspirou pesarosa –Ela não devia se preocupar tanto comigo...

Remus tocou levemente o rosto da menina, fazendo um carinho.

-Você tem sorte de ter alguém que te ame tanto a ponto de se sacrificar por você. –Remus falou docemente –Eu posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar sua irmã?

-Matar aquele desgraçado. –Amelie falou –Fora isso, não. Eu já dei uma poção pra ela e ela está dormindo.

-E tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra ajudar você? Não gosto de te ver de outro jeito que não seja sorrindo. –ele falou tocando o rosto dela agora com as duas mãos.

-Tem sim uma coisa. –ela murmurou baixinho, se aproximando de Remus com cuidado.

Roçou seus lábios nos dele, esperando por alguma reação contra que simplesmente não veio. Ao contrario, quando sentiu os lábios de Amelie tocarem nos seus, Remus puxou-a para mais perto unindo seus lábios em um cálido beijo. Em um segundo já se beijavam de maneira profunda, intensa e insana. De alguma maneira que Remus não sabia explicar Amelie já estava sentada em seu colo e continuava a beijá-lo com desejo.

Não podia acreditar que estava ali, mas agora que dera o primeiro passo não queria separar-se da menina por nada. As mãos deslizavam atrevidas pelo corpo curvilíneo da garota, enquanto as dela arranhavam as costas dele, mostrando o nível do desejo que ela sentia. Que eles sentiam. Sentiu ela desviar a atenção de sua boca para o pescoço, mordendo, lambendo e beijando e as mãos indo em direção aos botões da camisa. Por Merlin o que estava fazendo? Afastou-a bruscamente, fazendo-a sair do seu colo e voltar para o sofá. Remus levantou-se nervoso e começou a andar de um lado para o outro pela sala.

-Isso não está certo, Amelie. Por Merlin, você é uma menina! E eu... Você sabe bem o que eu sou. Você ouviu os boatos que correram pela escola. Meu Deus, Amelie pare de querer brincar comigo. Eu não sou um desses garotos com quem você deve estar acostumada a ficar! -ele falou irritado, não sabia se consigo mesmo ou se com o fato de não saber se aquela menina estava ou não brincando com ele.

Mas arrependeu-se amargamente do que tinha falado no instante seguinte ao olhar para ela. Ela estava com um olhar envergonhado e triste, então abaixou a cabeça e Remus pôde jurar ter visto uma lagrima escorrer pela face bronzeada da menina. Como fora burro e insensível. Havia praticamente chamado Amelie de vagabunda na cara dela. Aproximou-se dela e se ajoelhou no chão de frente para ela.

-Amelie me perdoe, por favor. Eu fui um estúpido. Estava irritado comigo mesmo e descontei em você. –falou preocupado.

-Tu-tudo bem... –ela falou sem encará-lo.

-Não, não está. –ele falou se levantando –Não fique assim. Eu não vou me perdoar se fizer você chorar. –falou puxando-a para que ela se levantasse e abraçando-a protetor.

Amelie aceitou e retribuiu o abraço. Afundando-se na proteção que só aquele homem podia oferecer-lhe. E não soube dizer como, mas no segundo seguinte se viu pregada a parede, sentindo o corpo excitado de Remus contra o seu.

-Por que você me enlouquece desse jeito? –ele murmurou ofegante como se a idéia o atormentasse muito.

-Porque você me enlouquece também. –ela murmurou também ofegante sentindo a excitação dele crescer e aumentando a sua também.

Remus não pôde suportar mais nem um minuto. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer cada centímetro da pele macia e morena de Amelie, enquanto sua boca distribuía beijos pelo pescoço dela. E Amelie levou as mãos ao pescoço de Remus puxando-o para mais perto, roçando sua perna na dele, sentindo cada vez mais a excitação dele. Dessa vez não impediu quando sentiu as mãos dela irem em direção aos botões da camisa, que ela ao invés de abrir, puxou com força fazendo os botões voarem. Remus também já completamente enlouquecido tirou com urgência a camisola da menina revelando seu corpo perfeito e nu, a não ser por uma fina calcinha de renda.

-Meu deus, você é divina! –Remus sussurrou no ouvido de Amelie que soltou um risinho regalado diante da frase.

Ele voltou a beijá-la cheio de desejo. As línguas se encontravam em um ritmo alucinante, as mãos de Remus acariciavam os seios de Amelie, enquanto ela roçava o joelho na parte interna da coxa dele, atiçando-o mais ainda. Remus começou a descer os beijos pelo pescoço de Amelie, até alcançar o colo e depois os mamilos rígidos. Mordiscou-os de leve, depois começou a sugá-los enquanto ouvia os gemidos de prazer de Amelie aumentarem a cada segundo. Deslizou a mão pela cintura dela, até alcançar a coxa dela, mas quando foi tocá-la mais intimamente ela se desviou e inverteu as posições, colocando Remus contra a parede.

-Primeiro eu... –ela falou com um sorriso pervertido, que fez Remus se arrepiar inteiro.

Ela começou a beijar o pescoço dele e foi descendo em direção ao peitoral, distribuindo beijos, mordidas e lambidas por todo o peito forte e marcado por cicatrizes do lobisomem. As mãos delicadas dela desafivelaram rapidamente o cinto dele e abriram o zíper da calça, surpreendendo Remus.

-Amelie... –ele murmurou –Você... tem certeza?

Ela sorriu docemente para ele e como resposta apenas colocou a mão por dentro da cueca dele e acariciou seu membro ereto. Remus ofegou e fechou os olhos.

-Só me deixa... Te fazer esquecer tudo hoje... –ela sussurrou provocante para ele.

Ajoelhou-se diante dele. Passou a língua de uma forma lenta e torturante pela glande dele. Remus já suava e ofegava e sabia que o "pior" ainda estava por vir. Ela lambeu toda a extensão do pênis do maroto com muito gosto. Remus mordia os lábios tentando controlar os gemidos, o que era praticamente impossível. Ela começou a engoli-lo lentamente, deliciosamente. Ela o envolvia com a língua, acariciando e provando de uma maneira que Remus nunca tinha sentido antes. Apesar de que ele nunca sentira tamanho desejo por mulher nenhuma antes, mas ela... Ela o enlouquecia só de respirar. Ela aumentou a intensidade das sugadas, levando Remus ao céu. Ele soltou um sonoro gemido e gozou na boca de Amelie.

Amelie levantou-se com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

-Você é muito linda. –ele falou acariciando o rosto de Amelie e puxando-a para um beijo –Acho que agora é a minha vez... –propôs maliciosamente a ela, que riu um riso gostoso em resposta.

Ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço e levá-la ao céu. Aquele homem era dela, só dela. Não havia outra explicação plausível para o fato de que só com ele ela se sentia tão plena e tão satisfeita.

_Amelie._

Era a voz de Anellise?

_Amelie, por favor! Eu preciso de você._

Sim, era sua irmã e ela precisava dela. E não importava o quanto esperara para ter esse momento com Remus, não trocaria Anellise nunca por ninguém. Afastou-o com certa urgência.

-Remus, a Anellise precisa de mim. –falou exasperada –Sinto muito.

Ela se afastou e recolheu rapidamente a camisola jogada no chão e vestiu-a. Virou-se para Remus e tocou seu rosto com carinho.

-Ela precisa de mim... Por favor, entenda. –beijou os lábios dele com carinho e correu para fora da sala.

Remus ainda não havia entendido direito o que estava acontecendo. Como Amelie sabia que Anellise precisava dela? Suspirou. Certamente seria praticamente impossível dormir naquela noite...


	4. Segunda Tentativa

Capitulo 4: Segunda Tentativa

**Capitulo 4: Segunda Tentativa**

Na manhã seguinte Remus estava sentado na mesa da cozinha com uma xícara de café entre as mãos, com uma cara exausta. Devia ter dormido muito mal à noite. E dormira mesmo. Alias, não dormira, já que cada vez que fechava os olhos à cena que dividira com Amelie voltava a sua mente, às vezes exatamente do jeito que acontecera, às vezes se estendendo até o momento em que ele a possuía.

-Bom dia. –ouviu uma voz cumprimentar.

Virou-se e encontrou Anellise parada próxima a ele. Ela tinha uma expressão muito cansada e profundas olheiras, também estava pálida.

-Bom dia, Anellise. Você está bem? –perguntou levemente preocupado.

-Sim, agora estou. Obrigada. –ela lhe deu um sorriso cansado e sentou-se na mesa ao lado dele.

-Onde está a Amelie? –ele perguntou.

Anellise deu mais um fraco sorriso.

-Ela está dormindo. Ela passou a noite velando o meu sono. –suspirou cansada –A Amie se preocupa demais comigo... –ela encarou Remus e deu um sorriso malicioso –Desculpe ter atrapalhado.

Remus corou imediatamente.

-Do que... Do que você esta falando? –tentou disfarçar.

-Não precisa disfarçar. –ela riu divertida –A Amelie me contou o que estava acontecendo antes de ela subir pra me ver. Mas ela só falou pra me distrair, ela não fez por maldade. –completou ao ver a expressão incrédula de Remus.

-Ela contou... tudo?

-Eu gosto de detalhes. –Anellise deu de ombros –Nessas horas é a única coisa que me distrai.

-Que horas, Anellise? E como a Amelie sabia que você precisava dela se você não chamou?

-Nas horas em que ele me busca... –ela falou tristemente –Voldemort deu um jeito de estabelecer uma conexão comigo. É uma coisa da qual eu não consigo me livrar. Ele me persegue, nessas horas minha marca negra arde e eu fico muito fraca, então pra não deixar ele me controlar eu tenho que tomar poções muito fortes, ficar dopada.

-Quando nós acabarmos com ele você não vai mais precisar disso.

Remus e Anellise viram-se e encontram Sirius parado a porta da cozinha.

-Espero que vocês façam isso logo, Sirius. –Anellise declarou com simplicidade.

-Faremos, você vai ver. –ele afirmou confiante e sentando-se de frente para ela.

-Mas e a Amelie? –Remus insistiu.

-Ah sim... Eu e ela temos uma ligação muito poderosa. Nós podemos sentir até as mesmas coisas: os momentos de dor, de medo, de prazer... –ela lançou um olhar maroto para Remus que corou mais uma vez. –É por isso que ele quer tanto nós duas...

Sirius observou atentamente a cena. Tinha que lembrar de perguntar o que ele perdera mais tarde...

-Quando eu precisei dela ela me ouviu. –Anellise concluiu –Mas infelizmente cortou o momento de vocês...

Remus corou diante do olhar incrédulo de Sirius.

-Que momento?

-Nenhum, Sirius. –Remus respondeu constrangido.

Sirius olhou para Anellise e ela deu de ombros. Quem ia imaginar que pudesse haver uma garota tão forte por trás daquela pequena manipuladorazinha... Não podia negar que ela lutava contra uma força muito poderosa e mesmo assim não se fazia de vitima, não fraquejava e ainda tentava proteger a irmã. Anellise tinha mais do que ele havia visto a principio e isso chegava a ser... Encantador. Sentiu o pé dela roçar em sua perna e levantou os olhos para encará-la, mas ela simplesmente colocava café em uma xícara calmamente, mas podia-se ver um sorrisinho matreiro pendurado no canto da sua boca. Ela foi subindo o pé, ainda roçando na perna dele, até pousar os dois pés no colo do maroto.

-Você precisa de alguma coisa pra se sentir melhor, Anellise? –perguntou de um jeito que parecia solicito, mas com um fundo de provocação na voz. Pôs uma das mãos para baixo e massageou o pé de Anellise que ainda estava em seu colo.

-Só de uma cama macia... –ela respondeu com simplicidade e malicia.

Remus olhou de um para o outro e disfarçou um risinho. Esses dois...

Amelie só desceu para almoçar, mas mesmo assim tinha a cara amassada de quem acabou de acordar.

-Bom dia... –ela falou em meio a um bocejo, entrando na cozinha.

-Bom dia, bela adormecida. –Anellise sorriu para a irmã e foi abraçá-la –Descansou?

-Não o suficiente. –a loira reclamou –Vou dormir cedo hoje. –ela falou bocejando mais uma vez.

Anellise abraçou mais a irmã e falou baixinho para que só ela ouvisse:

-Pois eu estou pretendendo ficar acordada hoje...

Amelie riu.

-Você não presta.

-Então somos duas...

As duas riram gostosamente.

-Vai se sentar e comer alguma coisa. –Anellise falou meio mandona.

-Sim, senhora. –Amelie falou sorrindo e sentando-se ao lado de Remus, enquanto Anellise foi buscar um prato para a irmã.

-Você está bem? –Remus perguntou carinhosamente para a menina.

-Sim. –ela sorriu docemente –Mas receio estar com sono demais para terminar o que a gente começou ontem... –ela falou com um jeito sapeca.

Remus deu um sorriso malicioso para a loira e tocou seu rosto de um jeito até carinhoso.

-Então acho bom você descansar mesmo hoje. Quando eu for ficar com você de novo eu te quero bem acordada.

Amelie riu de um jeito gostoso.

-Então quer dizer que você não se arrependeu da noite anterior?

-E tinha como uma coisa dessas acontecer? –Remus perguntou colocando todo seu lado maroto pra fora e roçando seus lábios nos da menina que riu mais uma vez antes de beijá-lo.

-Então os dois estão assumindo mesmo? –Sirius perguntou meio que para si mesmo, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Não tem porque eles esconderem. –Anellise falou para o moreno.

-E você?

-O que tem?

-Vai dormir cedo hoje?

-De jeito nenhum. –ela piscou para Sirius e foi sentar-se.

Já era tarde da noite e Sirius não conseguia dormir. Estava deitado em sua cama, só com a calça do pijama, olhando para o teto. Aquela menina, Anellise, fazia com que ele ficasse completamente enlouquecido. E ele sinceramente queria poder classificar isso, mas parecia impossível. Não podia dizer que estava apaixonado por ela, mas mesmo assim nunca sentira tanto desejo por uma mulher quanto sentia por ela. Ele também não era o tipo de homem que ficava se amarrando em mulher alguma. Nunca fora, não viraria agora. Mas ela realmente tinha algo de diferente, algo de... Especial...

Ouviu um barulho forte do lado de fora do quarto. Um barulho que lembrava uma explosão. Pegou sua varinha e levantou-se em direção a porta. Saiu no corredor e tudo parecia tranqüilo, estava um tanto escuro. Assustou-se quando sentiu um pano cobrir seus olhos.

-Peguei você. –ouviu a voz provocante e aveludada de Anellise sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Passou as mãos pela venda e percebeu que era um tecido de seda, talvez um lenço.

-É, você me pegou. O que tem em mente? –ele perguntou desafiador.

-Coisas pouco descentes. –ela respondeu matreira, empurrando-o em frente para que ele andasse até onde ela queria.

Remus estava deitado em sua cama lendo um livro quando ouviu batidas na porta de seu quarto. Ele levantou-se e foi abrir a porta e ao abri-la deparou-se com uma linda visão: Amelie parada ali, com um robe de seda preta, cobrindo parcialmente sua camisola de seda também preta, os cabelos soltos, caindo em cascata pelos ombros e costas de um jeito muito sensual.

-Oi. –ela falou com um sorriso indecifrável.

-Oi. –Remus respondeu ainda meio em choque pela beleza simples da menina.

-Tudo bem se eu entrar? –ela perguntou.

-Claro. –Remus falou dando passagem para que ela entrasse no quarto e depois fechou a porta –O que foi? Algum problema?

-Não. Só queria alguém pra conversar um pouco. –ela falou sentando-se na cama e se encostando na cabeceira –A Anellise estará indisponível essa noite. –completou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Entendi... –Remus sorriu e foi se sentar próximo a Amelie.

-O que você estava lendo? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Só um livro trouxa, "Entrevista com o Vampiro".

-Ah eu conheço. Esse livro é muito bom.

-É mesmo.

-É muito sexy também. –ela falo matreira.

Remus riu divertido.

-Você não tem jeito...

-E você gosta mesmo assim.

-Quem disse? –ele provocou.

-Ah, você não gosta é? –ela perguntou matreira aproximando seu rosto do de Remus.

-Não muito... –ele fingiu pensar.

-Nem seu eu ficar mais perto? –ela perguntou se inclinando mais sobre ele.

-Não...

-E se eu fizer assim? –ela perguntou deslizando a mão pelas coxas de Remus e roçando os lábios nos dele.

-Agora esta esquentando... –ele falou maroto dando uma leve mordida no lábio dela.

-Então ta bom. –ela falou levantando-se da cama –Eu vou indo agora...

Ela levantou-se satisfeita e se dirigia para porta para sair quando se sentiu puxada e presa contra a parede.

-Você se acha muito espertinha, não é senhorita Roberts? –ele perguntou maroto apertando o corpo contra o dela, começando a sentir-se excitado.

-Eu não me acho, eu sou. –ela sorriu travessa roçando seu corpo no de Remus.

-Se você fosse tão esperta você não ficava ai provocando um homem, com quem você está, por acaso, sozinha e indefesa. –ele murmurou provocante.

-Eu não estou provocando. Eu só vim aqui porque eu quero dormir com você. –ela falou simplesmente –No sentido de sono real, eu quero dizer.

Remus abriu um largo sorriso.

-Por que você não disse antes? –ele deslizou as mãos pela cintura de Amelie e soltou o laço do robe, fazendo o tecido leve deslizar e abandonar o corpo da loira. –Vamos dormir então.

Ele pegou Amelie no colo e levou-a até a cama, deitando-a la. Ela se arrumou na cama e puxou os lençóis se cobrindo. Remus deitou ao lado dela, que no instante seguinte apoiou a cabeça no peito do maroto.

-Boa noite. –ela falou, a voz suave, fechando os olhos, uma das mãos acariciando o peito forte de Remus, o rosto afundando na curva do pescoço dele, as pernas enroscando sensualmente nas dele...

-Boa noite, linda. –Remus falou carinhoso afagando os cabelos dela e abraçando-a mais pela cintura.

Sirius foi guiado por Anellise até o quarto dela. Assim que entraram ela falou de um jeito meio mandão, um tanto sexy:

-Senta na cama.

Sirius tateou cegamente a procura da cama, até que conseguir se sentar e encostar-se na cabeceira. Não gostava muito de servir de brinquedo e geralmente era ele quem comandava os jogos, mas algo lhe dizia que se deixasse tudo nas mãos de Anellise não se decepcionaria.

Anellise analisou o homem por um momento. Mesmo naquela situação ele matinha o sorriso de cafajeste que ele tinha. Mas ela o faria ver quem é que realmente mandava naquela brincadeira. Ele não estaria sorrindo em alguns minutos...

Sentiu Anellise sentar em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura. Subiu as mãos lentamente pelas pernas dela, sentindo o tecido de seda da camisola que ela usava, a cintura fina. Sentiu ela roçar algo gelado em seus lábios.

-Prova. –ela falou simplesmente.

Sirius mordeu o que ela lhe oferecia: um morango deliciosamente doce. Anellise também mordeu a fruta e depois beijou Sirius. Um beijo insano e cheio de desejo com gosto de morango, com gosto de prazer. As mãos de Sirius começaram a percorrer sedentas o corpo da morena, querendo senti-la por inteira o mais rápido possível. Sentiu Anellise tirar suas mãos de seu corpo **(n/a: não sei se ficou confuso, mas a Anellise tirou as mãos do Sirius do corpo dela)** e colocar contra a grade da cabeceira da cama. Se ela achava que podia segurá-lo ali estava muito enganada. Sentiu que ela ainda segurava suas mãos abertas encostadas à cabeceira da cama, mas sentiu algo envolver seus pulsos e apertar. Estava preso. Mas como?

Anellise tirou a venda dos olhos de Sirius. Estava com um sorriso extremamente satisfeito no rosto. Sirius puxou as mãos, mas viu que estavam presas por panos a cabeceira da cama. Olhou furioso para Anellise, mas não deixou de reparar em como ela estava linda e sensual. Os cabelos soltos caiam levemente ondulados criando um contraste incrível com a pele branquíssima e a camisola de seda bordô que ela usava. Mas aquele sorriso vitorioso no rosto dela estava deixando ele furioso.

-Me solta. –ele falou autoritário.

-Sem chance. –ela respondeu matreira.

Ela se afastou encostando-se na outra ponta da cama.

-Como você conseguiu me prender?

-Estudar sete anos em um internato nos ensina coisas muito interessantes. –ela falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Me solta. –ele "pediu" de novo.

-Não vou te soltar. –ela falou calma –Eu só te solto se você merecer. Até la... –ela tirou lentamente a camisola ficando apenas com um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã rendados bordô –Você fica ai só olhando. -Ela falou com um sorriso quase cruel no rosto.

Ela começou a deslizar as mãos pelo próprio corpo de forma lenta, provocante e muito sensual, de um jeito que estava deixando Sirius alucinado. Ela começou a brincar com limite da renda da calcinha, insinuando que poderia se tocar a qualquer instante. Sirius puxou os braços com força, tentando mais uma vez se livrar. Inutilmente, é claro. Alem de aparentemente o laço ter ficado mais apertado.

-Quanto mais você puxar, mas ele vai te apertar. –ela falou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

-Anellise, acho bom você me soltar senão...

-Senão o que, Black? Ta achando que eu tenho medo de você é? –ela da um risinho debochado –Eu devoro homens como você no café da manhã.

Sirius sentia seu sangue ferver de tal maneira que não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer com Anellise se ela o soltasse. Tinha vontade de apertar aquele pescocinho branco e longo dela.

-Agora você fique quieto e você verá que não irá se arrepender. –ela falou, um sorriso safado estampado no rosto.

Sirius deixou estar. Sabia que não ia se arrepender e ainda daria uma lição nela quando se soltasse.

Pelo olhar de Sirius Anellise já tinha uma certa idéia do que se passava pela cabeça dele. O mesmo que se passava na cabeça e todos: um jeito de fazê-la pagar depois por isso. Mas nunca nenhum conseguira pagar a altura, porem algo dentro dela dizia que Sirius Black era capaz disso. Ah era...

Engatinhou até ele e deu-lhe um inocente beijo nos lábios. Depois começou a descer os beijos pelo pescoço, ombros e peitoral do moreno. Aproveitou para mordê-lo na barriga, o que fez com que ele gemesse de dor e de prazer. Podia perceber que ele já estava no auge de sua excitação. Puxou o cordão da calça que ele usava com uma calma torturante e abaixou-a revelando o membro ereto do maroto. Ela sorriu satisfeita e olhou Sirius com um olhar misto de menina e de mulher sensual e, sem desviar os olhos nem por um segundo dos dele, deu um suave beijo na glande dele. Com deleite viu Sirius gemer baixinho e fechar os olhos. Decidiu acabar com o "sofrimento" dele. Desceu lentamente os lábios pelo membro dele, ouvindo-o respirar cada vez com mais dificuldade.

Ela chupou-o intensamente. E Sirius tentando se soltar, puxava os braços, o que fazia os panos se apertarem mais e mais em volta de seus pulsos. Logo estaria totalmente sem circulação, mas isso não importava nem um pouco. Anellise envolvia-o com a língua de maneira sórdida e provocante. Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse ao clímax e gozasse.

Anellise levantou a cabeça satisfeita, lambendo o canto dos lábios e sentou-se mais uma vez no colo dele, sentindo que ele voltava a ficar excitado.

-Me solta agora. –ele ordenou.

-Não. Você vai ser mau. –ela falou em um tom muito provocante, abraçando o pescoço dele.

-Não vou não. –ele assegurou lançando a cabeça pra frente, tentando beijá-la, mas ela escapou –Vou me comportar.

-Vai é? –ela mordeu o queixo dele, mas mais uma vez fugiu quando ele tentou beijá-la –Vamos ver se vai mesmo...

Sem que ela fizesse nada, nem se movimentasse Sirius sentiu seus pulsos sendo libertos. Um sorriso muito satisfeito surgiu em seus lábios. Hora do troco...

Inverteu rapidamente as posições, se acomodando entre as pernas dela.

-Agora, você vai ver que não se brinca com um homem como eu, Anellise. –ele falou provocador.

-Estou morrendo de medo... –ela provocou também.

Sirius puxou o sutiã dela, arrebentando-o e tirando do corpo dela.

-É bom começar a ter...

Prendeu os pulsos dela contra o colchão e beijou-a cheio de desejo, pressionando seu corpo excitado contra o dela. Era bom que ela soubesse que uma vez que tinha começado não sairia dali tão cedo. Soltou os pulsos dela e começou a deslizar as mãos pela pele dela querendo memorizar cada detalhe daquele corpo quente sob o seu. Desceu os beijos pelo pescoço e colo, até chegar aos seios. Brincou um pouco com cada um com as mãos, depois mordiscou-os de leve. Sentiu ela enroscando as pernas em sua cintura e intensificou as caricias, ouvindo-a suspirar.

Anellise tinha que admitir: aquele homem sabia o que fazia. Nunca caricias tão simples deixaram-na tão extasiada quanto estava agora. Agora mais que nunca sabia que só aquele homem podia deixá-la realmente satisfeita. Sentiu Sirius deslizar os beijos mais para baixo, passando por sua barriga, contornando seu umbigo com a língua, beijando seu baixo ventre... Viu que ele tirava sua calcinha e abria suas pernas. Seu corpo todo vibrou em expectativa. Ele beijou seu sexo, ela arqueou.

Sirius sorriu satisfeito ao ver que mal começara e Anellise já se contorcia sob seu corpo. Tocou-a levemente com a língua, provando o sabor distinto dela. Tão doce, tão cruel, tão... selvagem. Aquela menina era saborosissíma. Brincou com o clitóris dela com a língua, viu-a levantar as mãos e agarrar-se à cabeceira da cama, se contorcendo de prazer, o que o estimulou ainda mais. Ele devorou o sexo dela, enquanto Anellise ora gemia, ora mordia os lábios. Ficaram nessa brincadeira até que ela arqueou mais uma vez e depois caiu preguiçosa na cama.

-Cansada já? –ele perguntou provocante, deitando sobre ela mais uma vez e beijando a pele branca de seu pescoço.

-O velhinho aqui é você. Eu não canso tão fácil... –ela falou matreira, roçando o pé na perna dele.

-Bom saber. Porque nós apenas começamos...

Ele deu um sorriso muito safado e saiu de cima dela. No instante seguinte puxou-a e colocou as costas dela contra as barras de ferro da cabeceira da cama. **(n/a: eu tirei a idéia do Primo Basílio, espero q vcs entendam...)** Ajoelhou-se diante dela e levantou-a, ainda prensando-a contra a cabeceira, fez com que ela envolvesse sua cintura com as pernas e penetrou-a sem cerimônia, sentindo ela cravar as unhas em suas costas. Soltou um gemido de dor, ela tinha cravado na carne mesmo, machucando um pouco, mas ele não se importou. Estocou fortemente a primeira vez. Viu Anellise gemer e abrir um sorriso safado. Movimentou-se mais uma vez, ela apertou mais as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Mais uma vez e ela chamou seu nome. Mais uma vez e ela o beijou. Ele ainda se movimentava dentro de Anellise ao mesmo tempo em que se beijam, como se os dois atos fossem idênticos, como se suas bocas também precisassem daquele prazer, daquele movimento, daquela cadencia.

Gostava daquela posição porque mostrava toda a força que tinha, mantendo-a presa contra a cama, mostrando quem realmente mandava ali. Sentiu ela se contrair, sentiu um espasmo percorrer o corpo dela, mas mesmo assim não parou de se movimentar e ela também, embora tremula, não deixou de apertá-lo mais ainda contra o próprio corpo e pedir por mais.

Mais alguns minutos naquele dança e os dois chegaram juntos ao seu ápice, com Sirius despejando-se por inteiro dentro dela. Eles se separaram apenas um pouco, mas Sirius ainda a mantinha presa contra a cama. Então ela lhe sorriu. Não aquele sorriso cínico, provocativo, debochado, mas um sorriso feliz, sincero, doce. Nesse momento ele soube: de alguma maneira ela tinha entrado em seu coração. Deitou-a na cama e abraçou-a.

-Cansou? –perguntou ofegante.

-Vai nessa... Daqui a pouco eu te acordo pra segunda rodada. –ela falou maliciosa, antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.

Na verdade, foi ele quem a acordou trinta minutos depois...

**N/A: Reviews? -**


	5. Notícia Desagradável

N/A: Diione: Valeu pelo comentário

**N/A: Diione: Valeu pelo comentário. Eles têm que sofrer um pouco, senão não tem graça né? ;)**

**Capitulo 5: Noticia Desagradável**

Sirius abriu os olhos devagar, tentando se acostumar à claridade. Estava exausto, mas muito satisfeito. Anellise era enlouquecedora e tudo o que ela fazia ela fazia com uma paixão torturante, das caricias aos beijos. Mexeu-se um pouco mais na cama e percebeu que estava sozinho. Sentou-se e olhou em volta, mas não havia sinal de Anellise no quarto. Então ela era do tipo que ia embora em silencio pela manhã? Bem como ele mesmo? Ouviu um barulho no banheiro.

-Ah já acordou? –viu o rosto de Anellise aparecer na porta do banheiro com um sorriso enorme –Achei que eu tinha te matado...-ela apareceu de corpo inteiro, totalmente nua –Já que você acordou não quer vir tomar banho comigo? –falou com um sorriso tentador.

Sirius então ouviu o barulho da água caindo do chuveiro e sorriu. Levantou-se da cama num pulo e foi em direção a Anellise.

-Achei que você já tinha ido embora. –ele falou parado a um palmo dela.

-Queria que eu tivesse ido? –ela perguntou.

Ele deu um sorriso maroto, beijou-a e sentiu ela se arrepiar inteira em seus braços. Então já estava provocando esse tipo de efeito nela? Foi empurrando-a em direção ao box sem desgrudar seus lábios dos dela. Sentiu a água quente sair sobre o corpo dos dois. Deslizou a mão pelas curvas dela. Anellise também puxava Sirius para mais perto e não deixava ele separar os lábios dos seus. Sentiu-se prensada contra a parede, sensação que aprendera a amar estando nos braços de Sirius. Ele deslizou a mão pelas coxas dela e puxou-a para cima, fazendo-a envolver sua cintura com as pernas. Penetrou-a de maneira lenta o que rendeu muitos gemidos involuntários por parte dela. Começou a mover-se dentro dela, que arranhava suas costas e mordiscava sua orelha, enlouquecendo-o. Sirius beijava seu pescoço e falava absurdos para ela que ria de tudo como se fosse uma brincadeira inocente. Por fim os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos e Anellise voltou a por os pés no chão.

-Quer que eu esfregue suas costas? –Sirius falou provocador.

-Por favor... –ela sorriu aquele sorriso cheio de alegria.

-Acorda lobinho... –sentiu a voz sussurrada de forma macia em seu ouvido –Acorda... –sentiu sua orelha sendo mordiscada de forma provocante.

-Se eu acordar... –Remus falou com os olhos ainda fechados –você vai continuar o que está fazendo?

-Se você acordar vai ser melhor. –a voz doce murmurou contra a pele do pescoço dele.

Remus abriu os olhos devagar. Viu Amelie deitada com meio corpo sobre ele e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Bom... –a loira interrompeu-o beijando.

Um beijo cheio de paixão. As línguas se procuravam de forma incansável e faminta. Remus foi se levantando, sem parar o beijo, até estar totalmente sentado na cama.

-Eu disse que seria melhor se você acordasse. –Amelie falou sorrindo, depois de interromper o beijo –Se arruma logo dorminhoco, que eu vou fazer o café. –ela falou dando um rápido beijo nele e se levantando da cama.

Foi então que Remus percebeu que ela já estava vestida. Devia estar acordada já há um tempo.

-Só uma coisa. –ele chamou, fazendo-a parar na porta e olhar para ele –Você sempre se mexe tanto enquanto dorme?

-Só quando minha irmã esta tendo orgasmos múltiplos no quarto ao lado. –ela falou marota piscando para ele e saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Remus riu. Nunca ia se acostumar com esse jeito direto que ela tinha pra falar de sexo.

-Então você tem um afilhado em Hogwarts. Que por acaso é o famoso Harry Potter. –Anellise falou surpresa, enquanto mexia nas prateleiras em busca do pó de café.

Sirius estava encostado na mesa observando cada movimento daquela mulher. Eles também estavam conversando, contando coisas corriqueiras a respeito de si próprios.

-Você conheceu o Harry? –ele perguntou.

-De vista. Quando ele entrou na escola eu já estava no meu ultimo ano. Alem do mais ele era da Grifinória.

-Ah, sim. Você e a Amelie eram Sonserinas, né?

-Isso... –ela bufou irritada –Cadê o pó?

Sirius riu e caminhou na direção dela. Parou atrás dela, colando seu peito as costas dela. Então esticou o braço e pegou um pote que estava num lugar mais fundo do armário e que Anellise não havia visto.

-Aqui está, doce dama. –ele falou galante, sem descolar seu corpo do dela.

-Obrigada, nobre cavalheiro. –ela falou girando o corpo para que pudesse encará-lo.

-Eu não mereço um premio? –ele perguntou maroto.

-Pode ser que sim... –Anellise deu um sorriso diferente. Um sorriso... Doce.

Sirius segurou o rosto de Anellise entre as mãos de forma carinhosa e deu-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios, de forma carinhosa.

-Ah que bonitinho!

Os dois viraram-se para a porta e encontraram Remus e Amelie observando-os.

-Eu disse que ele ia dar só um beijinho nela. –a loira falou animada.

-É, você disse. –Remus falou abraçando-a e dando um selinho.

-Isso virou festa foi? –Anellise perguntou vendo a intimidade do recém chegado casal.

-Pelo jeito... –Amelie respondeu brincalhona indo abraçar a irmã.

-Desde quando vocês estão ai? –Sirius perguntou um pouco incomodado.

-Eu já estava há um tempinho. O Remus só chegou na hora do "Aqui esta doce dama". –ela falou divertida imitando o jeito de Sirius.

Remus teve a impressão de ter visto o amigo corar. O que era muito curioso vindo de Sirius.

-Eu te ajudo a fazer o café. –Amelie se ofereceu.

-Ta.

Eles ouviram a porta da frente abrir e se fechar, mas não deram bola. Devia ser um membro da Ordem que de qualquer jeito os acharia ali na cozinha.

-Olá meninas. –uma voz masculina chamou na porta. Uma voz que as duas conheciam muito bem.

Amelie virou-se para a porta com um enorme sorriso.

-Professor! –ela disse som evidente felicidade, indo abraçar o recém-chegado.

Ela jogou-se nos braços do homem de cabelos negros e olhos mais negros ainda. Severus Snape correspondeu ao abraço de forma carinhosa, como nunca Sirius e Remus imaginariam ver em suas vidas.

-Amelie, que bom ver você. Está tudo bem? –ele perguntou com uma preocupação genuína.

-Eu estou ótima, professor. Digo, Severus. –ela corrigiu-se diante de um olhar "reprovador" dele.

-Que bom.

Anellise também se aproximou, mas de maneira mais discreta. Esperou até Amelie soltar o homem de seu abraço, então foi a vez dela abraçá-lo.

-Meu herói. –Anellise falando dando um daqueles sorrisos sinceros que ela raramente dava.

Se alguém dissesse a Sirius que algum dia ele sentiria um ciúme insano de alguma mulher ele diria que a pessoa era no mínimo louca. Mas agora ao ver Anellise abraçada a Snape, enquanto ele dizia coisas em seu ouvido estava fazendo seu sangue ferver.

-Herói, Anellise? –Remus perguntou, por já perceber o estado de irritação em que o amigo se encontrava.

-Foi graças a ele que a Amelie não foi marcada logo que saiu da escola. Ele conseguiu enrolar meus pais todo esse tempo. –Anellise falou com uma nota de emoção muito forte na voz –Ele protegeu minha irmã, então ele é meu herói.

-Não precisa exagerar, Anellise. –Severus falou passando a mão pelos cabelos negros da menina.

-Você vai ficar pra tomar café com a gente, né, Severus? –Amelie perguntou com uma empolgação quase infantil.

-Na verdade eu vim contar uma novidade para vocês.

-Você conta durante o café. –Anellise falou também animada puxando Severus para se sentar à mesa com eles.

Ele sentou e cumprimento Sirius e Remus com um discreto aceno de cabeça.

-Lupin. Black.

Os dois retribuíram o cumprimento, mas Sirius estava visivelmente mal humorado.

-O que tem para nos contar, Severus? –Anellise perguntou enquanto ela e Amelie voltavam a mexer no fogão.

-O Ministério finalmente resolveu acreditar em vocês. –ele falou –Não a parte de que o Lorde das Trevas voltou, porque isso eles vão negar até que uma catástrofe inegável aconteça, mas eles perceberam que seus pais são pessoas perigosas e que vocês podem ser informantes preciosas.

-Finalmente. –Anellise falou com uma nota de ironia na voz.

-E eles resolveram dar proteção para vocês. Ou seja, vocês vão poder sair do clubinho de Grifinórios. –ele provocou.

-Nossa, quanto progresso. –Anellise comentou mais uma vez.

Amelie estava um pouco chateada. Gostava de ficar na mesma casa que Remus, mas também não seria o fim do mundo. Poderia visitá-lo às vezes.

-E quando nós vamos sair daqui? –Anellise perguntou. Ela tentou soar tranqüila, mas havia uma certa agitação evidente em sua voz.

-Amanhã de manhã eu virei buscá-las pessoalmente. –Severus informou.

-E nós vamos para algum lugar muito longe daqui? –Amelie perguntou preocupada.

-Depende do seu conceito de distancia. Não acho que Nova York seja tão longe assim. –ele falou calmamente, enquanto bebia um gole do café que Amélia acabara de lhe servir.

-NOVA YORK? –as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. O susto foi tão grande que Amelie até soltou o bule que segurava.

-Me desculpem. –ela murmurou se abaixando para pegar o bule.

-Por que Nova York? –Anellise perguntou.

-É a cidade onde sua avó materna mora, certo? Sua mãe nunca ousaria aparecer la e mesmo que ousasse, teria vários aurores a sua espera. Vocês estarão mais seguras la e também terão mais liberdade. Poderão voltar a viver com normalidade. –Severus falou dando de ombros.

Normalidade? Como alguma coisa seria normal sem os dois? Como as duas irmãs Roberts poderiam viver sem seus dois marotos? Amelie e Anellise se encararam. Nenhuma das duas precisava dizer nada. Elas sabiam melhor que ninguém como a outra se sentia...

**N/A: Reviews são mais do que bem-vindos!**

**DT já na reta final!**

**B-jão**


	6. A Despedida

Capitulo 6: Despedida

**Capitulo 6: Despedida**

Anellise arrumava suas coisas em silêncio. Devia estar feliz por estarem indo para Nova York. Estivera lá apenas uma vez quando tinha apenas seis anos. Antes de seus pais jurarem lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas. Era Natal e a cidade estava belamente decorada. Podia fazer muito tempo, mas ela nunca se esquecera da beleza das avenidas, dos lindos anjos, os corais que cantavam, do ringue de patinação no Central Park... Por tantos anos quisera voltar la, mas agora... Agora algo a prendia ali. E ela queria sinceramente acreditar que era Amelie e sua paixonite pelo professor, mas algo dizia que não era só isso...

-Você também não quer ir embora.

Anellise virou-se e encontrou Amelie parada a porta. A expressão dela lembrava um pouco a dessas crianças mimadas que querem ficar mais tempo na casa de um amiguinho enquanto os pais querem que ela vá embora.

-Não é questão de querer, meu amor. É questão de precisar. –Anellise falou calma.

-Eles podem cuidar da gente. –Amelie choramingou.

-Você quer por os dois em perigo também? –Anellise perguntou.

-Você sabe que não. –Amelie respondeu sentando na cama.

-Nós nos divertimos bastante, Amie. –Anellise falou sentando-se ao lado da irmã na cama –Vamos guardar essas boas lembranças. –ela falou carinhosa abraçando a irmã.

-Você não esta se importando tão pouco quanto você quer demonstrar. –Amelie falou –Mas eu guardo seu segredo...

Os dois marotos passaram a manhã pensando no que podiam fazer pelas meninas e a tarde arrumando a casa para elas. Não era uma questão de querer que elas fossem ou ficassem. Pedir para elas ficarem era egoísmo. Era pedir que elas arriscassem a vida por eles. E eles não tinham esse direito. Elas eram jovens, tinham o direito a uma vida livre, a não terem medo cada vez que saíssem de casa. Quanto a eles... Eles podiam tornar essa noite esquecível para elas e nunca se esquecerem delas e desejar ardentemente poderem reencontrá-las quando essa guerra chegasse ao fim...

Anellise e Amelie passaram o dia trancadas no quarto, deitadas na cama e abraçadas. Uma tentando acalmar a dor da outra. Mesmo que nenhuma das duas admitisse estar sofrendo. Ouviram barulho no andar de baixo, mas nem isso fez com que elas tivessem vontade de levantar e sair dali. Também não comeram o dia inteiro.

-Meninas. –ouviram a voz de Remus do outro lado da porta –Saiam desse quarto.

-Pra que? –Amelie perguntou desanimada.

-Porque temos uma surpresa para vocês. –ouviram a voz de Sirius dessa vez.

As duas se encararam por um segundo, então foram até a porta e abriram só o bastante para poderem ver os dois homens e se surpreenderam com o que viram. Os dois estavam bem arrumados. Sirius usava uma calça preta e camisa também preta e estava com os cabelos presos, o que lhe dava um ar muito sedutor. Já Remus estava como sempre parecendo um perfeito cavalheiro. Usava uma calça preta e uma camisa de um tom de rosa bem claro. Os dois sorriam belamente.

-O que vocês aprontaram? –Anellise perguntou desconfiada.

-Vocês já vão descobrir. –Sirius falou enigmático.

-Mas acho que vão querer estar vestidas a altura da ocasião. –Remus completou.

Anellise e Amelie trocaram olhares confusos, o que fez os dois homens sorrirem ainda mais. Eles então entregaram uma caixa para cada uma.

-O que é isso? –Amelie perguntou confusa olhando para a caixa.

-Dêem uma olhada. Nós esperamos vocês duas la embaixo. –Sirius falou.

Então os dois fazem uma reverencia e vão embora.

Anellise fecha a porta mais uma vez. As duas colocam as caixas sobre a cama. Ao abrirem se deparam com os vestidos mais belos que já haviam visto. O vestido de Amelie era verde piscina, tomara que caia, até a altura do joelho, com um laço na cintura, dentro da caixa também estava um delicado par de sandálias prata. O vestido de Anellise era azul turquesa, frente única, também até o joelho e com um par de sandálias cor de ouro envelhecido.

-O que será que eles estão querendo? –Anellise perguntou desconfiada.

-Não faço a mínima idéia, mas eu pretendo descobrir o mais rápido possível. –Amelie respondeu animada, correndo para o banheiro.

-Amelie! Me espera! –Anellise reclamou.

As duas se arrumaram rapidamente. Colocaram os vestidos e as sandálias e ajeitaram os cabelos, ambas deixaram eles soltos, apenas ondulando um pouco nas pontas. Olharam-se e sorriram confiantes. Sabiam que estavam lindas, sabiam que eles iam pensar isso também.

Saíram do quarto de mãos dadas. Mesmo cheias de confiança estavam nervosas. Era uma despedida, possivelmente um adeus. E não sabiam se estavam prontas para isso...

Desceram as escadas e encontraram Sirius e Remus parados de pé no ultimo degrau esperando por elas com lindos sorrisos no rosto.

-Você está divina. –Remus falou para Amelie lhe entregando uma rosa vermelha.

-Obrigada. –ela falou com um sorriso feliz.

-Você está lindíssima, senhorita Roberts. –Sirius falou com um sorriso charmoso, também entregando uma rosa vermelha para Anellise.

-Obrigada, Black. Você também não esta nada mal. –ela falou com um sorriso travesso enquanto sentia o perfume da flor.

-Por aqui, senhoritas. –Remus falou solicito, oferecendo o braço para Amelie que aceitou deleitada.

Sirius também ofereceu o braço para Anellise, então eles se dirigiram para a sala onde ficava a lareira, mas as meninas tiveram uma surpresa incrível ao entrar no lugar. Os dois haviam arrumado a sala. Agora ela parecia tão iluminada e romântica que sequer parecia um cômodo daquela casa sombria. O lugar estava repleto de velas e leves tecidos de cor creme cobriam as paredes e teto da sala, ajudando a amenizar o ambiente. Eles haviam espalhado pétalas de rosa vermelha e branca pelo chão da sala e uma mesa estava posta com toalha branca e jantar para quatro pessoas.

-Vocês fizeram tudo isso... –Amelie começou estarrecida.

-... Para nós? –Anellise completou também admirada.

-Sim para vocês. –Remus respondeu.

-Por que? –as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Porque vocês merecem. –Sirius respondeu indo puxar uma cadeira e indicando para que Anellise se sentasse.

As meninas trocaram sorrisos quase infantis de excitação entre si e foram sentar-se a mesa com os dois belos cavalheiros...

Após um jantar muito agradável regado a vinho, Remus e Amelie estavam abraçados no sofá, enquanto Sirius e Anellise dançavam suavemente ao som de uma musica imaginaria, a rosa vermelha que ele havia dado a ela presa entre as mãos unidas dos dois.

-Obrigada pela noite, Sirius. –Anellise falou de repente –É muito importante para a Amelie.

-Não é pra você?

-Francamente? Eu não sei. –ela suspirou afundando o rosto no peito forte dele –Quer dizer, eu nunca me senti assim antes. Tudo o que eu sempre quis na minha vida foi voltar para Nova York, mas agora... Agora eu até gostaria de ficar aqui.

-Eu te pediria para ficar, mas não seria justo nem certo. –Sirius falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

-Eu sei. Eu e a Amie temos direito a uma vida livre, sem medo, não tendo que ficar trancadas como se as criminosas fossemos nós. Mas mesmo assim... –ela suspirou e escondeu o rosto no peito de Sirius, puxou ar algumas vezes antes de levantar o rosto e olhar para ele –Me leva pro seu quarto. –pediu.

-Agora?

-Eu não sei ser como eles. –ela falou indicando Amelie e Remus que trocavam carinhos no sofá –Eu não sei ser carinhosa e romântica. Esse é meu único jeito de te mostrar o que eu sinto por você.

Sirius sorriu em sinal de entendimento. Fez um carinho no rosto de Anellise e então lhe deu um leve beijo na ponta dor nariz.

-Vamos. –ele falou pegando-a pela mão e tirando-a da sala.

Os dois caminharam em silencio até o andar de cima num clima estranho, num tipo de clima que Anellise não apreciava. Ela queria sentir dele a mesma paixão que sentira na noite anterior. Ainda bem que ela pensava rápido...

Ela puxou Sirius para olhá-la e quando ele virou-se para ela, Anellise deu-lhe um forte tapa no rosto.

-Por Merlin, o que você esta fazendo? –Sirius gritou furioso.

-O que foi, Black? Não gostou? –ela perguntou com um sorriso extremamente debochado.

Sirius primeiro sentiu vontade de matá-la, então entendeu: ela estava jogando. Era como ela tinha dito. Ela não sabia ser carinhosa e romântica, esse era o único jeito de mostrar o que ela sentia. Por desejo. Louco e desenfreado. Quase violento. E com esse tapa ela estava querendo instigar isso nele.

-Não, eu não gostei, senhorita Roberts. –ele falou lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador, então num movimento rápido pegou o pulso direito dela e torceu –E você vai ter que pagar as conseqüências por isso.

-Eu não tenho medo de você, Black. –ela provocou.

-Então teremos que providenciar para que tenha.

Falando isso ele jogou Anellise contra a parede ali do corredor mesmo e beijando-a furiosamente. E ela não se intimidou nem por um minuto. Deixou-se ser beijada daquela maneira, enquanto com uma das mãos ainda segurava a rosa que ganhara de Sirius e que agora começava a machucar sua mão, tamanha era a força com a qual ela fechara a mão sobre os espinhos.

Sirius passou a mão nas pernas de Anellise, levando junto o vestido, até chegar a bunda dela, onde ele deu um aperto, o que fez Anellise rir por entre os beijos calorosos que eles ainda trocavam. Depois ele passou o dedo pelo contorno da calcinha dela,a te chegar a lateral, que ele puxou rasgando, e fazendo com que a peça deslizasse pela outra perna de Anellise.

Ele usou sua perna direita para fazer as pernas de Anellise se separarem um pouco e então a tocou intimamente, sem nenhum pudor. Primeiro apenas acariciando o clitóris dela, depois introduzindo um dedo dentro dela. Anellise arqueou contra a parede, mas o corpo forte dele continuava a prensá-la.

Havia uma certa violência no jeito com o qual ele a tocava ou nos beijos que eles trocavam, mas era perfeito. Era assim que ela queria, era disso que ela precisava. Não se interessara por ele por ser um fraco, mas sim por ser alguém de aparência selvagem. E ela queria que ele fosse selvagem.

Ela cravou as unhas nos ombros dele quando ele introduziu mais um dedo dentro dela. Um gemido mais alto escapou dos lábios vermelhos de Anellise e Sirius soube que ela estava chegando no clímax, então tirou os dedos de dentro dela e puxou-a para cima, fazendo com que ela envolvesse sua cintura com as pernas, enquanto ele a carregava na direção do quarto.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Sirius voltou a prensar o corpo de Anellise contra a parede, próxima a cama de casal, de lençóis de seda branca. Anellise soltou a flor que ainda segurava sobre a cama e pela primeira vez, sentiu o liquido quente escorrendo de sua mão. Os espinhos haviam ferido sua carne.

Ela levou as mãos à camisa de Sirius e puxou violentamente fazendo os botões voarem por todos os lados. Ele sentiu o sangue quente de Anellise em contato com a sua pele. Num ato extremamente bestificado ele segurou a mão machucada da garota e lambeu a palma provando do sangue dela.

Sirius livrou Anellise rapidamente do belo vestido que ela usava, o que acarretou em vários danos ao mesmo pelo excesso de força que ele usou. Nem ele entendia o estado em que se encontrava. Ela o transformara em um animal sedento, uma fera sem parada e ele sequer ligava. Só queria possuí-la. Loucamente, dolorosamente, só queria possuí-la.

Jogou-a na cama e tratou de se livrar das próprias calças. Caiu sobre ela, ainda beijando com fúria aqueles lábios tão tentadores, tão pecaminosos. Desceu os beijos para o pescoço e colo, enquanto sentia ela arranhar suas costas. Beijou os seios, depois brincou com a língua em volta de um dos mamilos, enquanto apertava o outro seio com a mão. Anellise mordia o lábio inferior, segurando seus gemidos.

-Não. Me deixe te ouvir. –ele pediu com a voz rouca de desejo.

Anellise cedeu e ele voltou a brincar com os seios dela, agora sendo brindado pelos gemidos de prazer da morena.

Anellise abriu mais as pernas em um convite explicito e luxuriante, que Sirius aceitou rapidamente. Ele entrou na garota sem cerimônia alguma, se deliciando com o grito que prazer que ela soltou ao senti-lo inteiramente dentro de si.

Anellise abriu os olhos, que sequer percebera que havia fechado, ao sentir algo aveludado roçando a pele do seu rosto. Sirius estava passando a rosa delicadamente pela sua bochecha.

-Diz... –ele começou ofegante –que pelo menos hoje, você é só minha.

-Eu sou só sua. –ela afirmou.

Sirius deu uma estocada em Anellise e viu ela gemer de novo. Juntou a sua mão que segurava a flor à mão de Anellise e apertou-a, sentindo os espinhos penetrando sua pele e começando a feri-lo.

Os corpos começaram a se mexer em um ritmo frenético e inebriante, enquanto as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois eram feridas pelos espinhos, misturando o sangue deles.

Anellise apertou as pernas em volta da cintura de Sirius quando sentiu que estava chegando ao clímax. O moreno entendeu o recado e diminui o ritmo, sentindo que também não demorava a gozar. Logo Anellise chegou ao seu ápice e Sirius sentindo que ela estava em seu momento não se segurou e também gozou.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e caiu exausto ao lado dela. As mãos machucadas ainda entrelaçadas, a rosa ainda presa entre elas.

-Só para esclarecimento... –Anellise falou girando o corpo e sentando na barriga de Sirius –essa noite da longe de acabar viu? –ela perguntou em tom de desafio arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Acho bom mesmo. –Sirius falou com um sorriso cafajeste, enquanto colocava uma mecha do cabelo de Anellise para trás da orelha da garota. Então num gesto inesperadamente carinhoso pousou a mão nos pescoço dela e puxou-a para um beijo suave...

Remus e Amelie sequer perceberam que Sirius e Anellise haviam deixado a sala. Isso sequer importava. No momento a única coisa que importava para eles eram eles mesmos e só. O mundo poderia explodir agora e eles sequer iriam se importar, porque se o mundo explodisse eles não teriam que se separar.

Os dois estavam deitados juntos no sofá, Amelie com as costas apoiadas no peito de Remus, que abraçava a cintura da loira.

-Remus, me promete duas coisas? –Amelie pediu de repente.

-Como assim? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Eu quero que antes que eu vá embora você me prometa duas coisas. –ela falou, então respirou fundo –Primeiro eu quero que você me prometa que não vai me esquecer. Nunca.

-Eu não vou te esquecer nunca. –Remus afirmou –Nem que eu quisesse, eu teria como fazer isso. –ele afirmou apertando o abraço que dava a ela.

-Agora o mais importante. –ela pediu se soltando dele e se virando para encará-lo –Eu quero que você me prometa que não vai me esperar para sempre. Que se tiver uma chance de conhecer uma outra garota, se tiver chance de ser feliz, você vai aproveitá-la.

-Amelie, eu...

-Só me prometa. Prometa que não vai esquecer de mim, mas que mesmo assim você vai seguir em frente. –ela exigiu segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

-Eu prometo. –Remus falou por fim –Mas você terá que me prometer o mesmo.

Amelie suspirou.

-Eu prometo. Remus... –ela chamou insegura –Eu te amo. –ela falou baixinho como se fosse uma confidencia.

-Eu também te amo. –Remus falou com um sorriso maroto, no mesmo tom de confidencia que a loira usara.

Ele deu um sorriso doce para Amelie, então a puxou para um beijo suave. Um toque de lábios delicado. Então pediu para aprofundar o beijo, o que ela permitiu. As línguas começaram a se roçar de maneira doce, mas o beijo foi mudando de ritmo, mostrando todo o desejo dos dois. As mãos já deslizavam livres pelos corpos, procurando brechas nas roupas, fazendo caricias ousadas.

Sem conseguir esperar mais nem um segundo, Remus pegou Amelie no colo e levou escada acima, até seu quarto. Quando chegaram ao aposento ele colocou a garota de pé perto da cama e eles voltaram a se beijar de maneira doce. As mãos dele deslizaram pelas costas de Amelie soltando o laço do vestido e abrindo o zíper.

O tecido leve abandonou o corpo de Amelie e caiu no chão, revelando a pele coberta apenas por uma minúscula calcinha de renda branca. Eles se beijavam com desejo, enquanto as mãos pequenas de Amelie travavam uma batalha com os botões da camisa de Remus.

A cama de casal estava arrumada com lençóis brancos e sobre um dos travesseiros havia uma rosa vermelha. Varias velas perfumadas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto dando um clima de extrema sedução ao ambiente.

Remus deixou Amelie tirar sua camisa, então deitou a garota na cama. Pegou a rosa e começou a roçar as pétalas aveludadas na testa de Amelie. O contato suave fez com que ela fechasse os olhos. Ele deslizou a flor pelo rosto dela, passando pela testa, nariz, toda a extensão dos lábios, descendo para o queixo, pescoço, colo, passou pela curva do seio, roçou-a nos mamilos rijos, barriga, viu a loira suspirar e se arrepiar inteira ao chegar ao ventre, desceu pela lateral externa da coxa, joelho até fechar o trajeto no pé dela.

Amelie mantinha os olhos fechados, sabia que assim as sensações seriam bem melhores. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto ao sentir que Remus agora beijava seus pés. Sentiu as mãos dele subirem pelas suas pernas e alcançarem as laterais de sua calcinha e então descerem levando a peça junto. Arrepiou-se ao sentir que ele beijava o interior de suas coxas, subindo perigosamente, deliciosamente.

Remus beijou o sexo de Amelie e viu que ela começava a ofegar. Sua língua brincou com o clitóris dela. Quando intensificou e ousou mais nos carinhos viu a loira se contorcer nos lençóis, gemendo deliciosamente.

Quando Amelie sentiu que estava para gozar pediu para Remus parar e puxou-o para um beijo. Ela ajudou-o a se livrar da calça. Voltaram a se beijar furiosamente. Remus sentou sobre os calcanhares **(n/a: se isso não ficar claro me xinguem depois XD)** e puxou Amelie para se sentar em seu colo. Ela se encaixou na ereção dele, descendo de maneira lenta e torturante, até os dois estarem completamente juntos. Remus agarrou firmemente a cintura da loira e ajudou-a a se movimentar. Lentamente, para cima e para baixo, num movimento ritmado, sublime.

Amelie arranhava os ombros fortes de Remus, sentindo-o por inteiro dentro de si, movimentando-se daquela forma lasciva. Sentia ele apertando sua cintura de forma possessiva, enquanto ainda ditava os ritmos do movimento dos dois.

Amelie sentiu que estava chegando ao seu ápice e pediu para Remus não parar. O pedido ofegante da menina fez com que Remus quase enlouquecesse. Ele intensificou o ritmo, vendo que logo Amelie estremeceu inteira com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto, vendo que ela chegara ao seu auge ele não suportou mais e acabou também gozando dentro dela.

Os dois desabaram exaustos na cama, certos de que a noite ainda não acabara. E após se amarem varias vezes foram vencidos pelo sono. Remus dormiu abraçado fortemente a ela, mas mesmo assim, por algum motivo, tinha a sensação de que ela não estaria ali quando ele acordasse.

**XxX**

**N/A: Bom, ai esta queridinhos **

**O próximo capítulo é o epílogo. Aguardem e confiem XD**

**Reviews, please??**

**Hehehehe**

**B-jão**


	7. Epílogo: Olhos Azuis

**Epílogo: Olhos Azuis**

Aparatou diante do cemitério. O lugar onde muitos de seus amigos e companheiros descansavam. Era como uma tradição para ele. Todo ano, nesse mesmo dia ele ia até o cemitério visitar o tumulo de Sirius. Um túmulo simbólico. Um túmulo vazio. Só porque ele não suportava a idéia de nunca mais ver o padrinho de forma alguma, de que o corpo dele se perdera totalmente.

Harry caminhou por entre os vários túmulos. Nos braços trazia um arranjo de magnólias, para deixar no túmulo do padrinho.

O céu estava nublado, provavelmente choveria logo mais. Todo o ano, nesse dia, chovia. Todos os anos no aniversário de morte de Sirius chovia.

Hoje fazia três anos que perdera o padrinho, quase um que derrotara Voldemort. Mas no fim isso não importava, importava? Ninguém parecia se lembrar mais. Ninguém se importava mais com quem morreu ou não, quem foi preso e punido ou não. Só se preocupavam em seguir com suas vidinhas...

Foi ai que ele percebeu algo estranho. Ou talvez devesse dizer _alguém_. Parada de frente ao tumulo de Sirius havia uma figura encapuzada. Não podia ver quem era por causa da capa de veludo vinho que tinha um capuz que cobria totalmente o rosto da pessoa. Em vários anos nunca vira ninguém sequer próximo ao túmulo de Sirius, então quem seria aquela pessoa? Viu a pessoa esticar a mão e depositar uma rosa vermelha sobre o túmulo e pode ver pela delicadeza da mão que se tratava de uma mulher.

Decidiu se aproximar cuidadosamente da pessoa. A mão no bolso do casaco já segurava a varinha, pronto para qualquer eventual ataque.

Estava a pouco mais de quatro passos dela quando a misteriosa mulher virou-se de repente, encarando-o com seus profundos olhos azuis. A pele branca lembrava porcelana, tão delicada parecia. Uma mecha de cabelos intensamente negros caia pela lateral do rosto dela por dentro do capuz, o restante devia estar preso. Ela encarou Harry sem medo, sem dizer nada. O tempo parecia ter congelado.

-Obrigada. –ela falou de repente, fazendo Harry se sobressaltar –Obrigada mesmo.

Harry estava a ponto de perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo quando uma segunda voz o surpreendeu.

-Annie!

Olhou na direção da voz. Havia uma outra figura ali. De longe não podia divisar muito bem quem era, mas seja quem for vinha da direção do túmulo de Remus e Tonks.

-Mamãe!

Uma criança pequena passou correndo pela segunda figura e veio se jogar nos braços da mulher que estava de frente para Harry. Era um garotinho. Também usava capa de veludo, mas era um veludo azul marinho. O menino olhou para ele de forma curiosa e então Harry pôde ver que ele tinha os mesmos olhos azuis da mãe e cabelos negros que caiam de forma displicente por sua testa, o que lhe dava um ar extremamente... Maroto.

-Oi. –o garotinho cumprimentou-o com um sorriso.

-Olá. –Harry respondeu sem saber mais o que falar.

A outra mulher se aproximou. Também vestia uma capa de veludo vinho e trazia uma outra criança em seus braços.

Quando ela se aproximou Harry pôde ver que ela era o extremo oposto da outra. Cabelos loiros que caiam pelos ombros por fora do capuz, pele de um bronzeado exótico, mas os olhos, esses eram idênticos ao da outra. De um azul puro e ofuscante. Mas havia algo mais nela. Algo familiar. Parecia que já havia visto aquela mulher em algum lugar com alguém que ele conhecia. Desviou a atenção para o menino que ela carregava. Também tinha os olhos azuis e os cabelos eram castanhos claros. O menino tinha um ar sério bem peculiar para uma criança daquela idade.

-Mãe! –o pequeno com cara de maroto falou de repente –A tia Amie tava chorando de novo na frente do _túmbulo_. –ele falou agitado.

-Six! –o outro pequeno repreendeu –Não era pra contar!

A morena deu um sorriso divertido, então passou a mão pelos cabelos do filho.

-Tudo bem. –ela falou –Vamos?

A loira concordou com um gesto de cabeça, então seus olhos se voltaram para Harry.

-Obrigada. –ela falou também.

Harry abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Estava hipnotizado pelas duas. Elas pareciam quase... Irreais.

A morena lhe deu um ultimo sorriso. Ajeitou a capa e o capuz do pequeno de nome Six, que agora parecia um tanto familiar a Harry.

-Adeus. –a loira falou com um sorriso.

As duas passaram por Harry que ainda não conseguia falar nada.

-Não seja tão chato, Rem. –o pequeno moreno falou.

Por um momento, enquanto elas se afastavam Harry quase... Quase foi atrás. Perguntar o que elas faziam ali. Por que colocavam flores no túmulo de Sirius e muito provavelmente no de Remus também, mas acabou por não fazer nada. O que quer que representasse a presença das duas ali, ele tinha certeza que cedo ou tarde ele descobriria.

Começou a chover...

**Fim**

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta o epílogo da DT.**

**O que vocês acharam dos dois xuxuzinhos? Hahahah**

**Aguardo reviews!**

**Obrigada por terem lido mais um dos meus delírios!!**

**B-jão**


	8. Pós-epílogo: 22 anos depois

**N/A: ATENÇÃO, MUITO IMPORTANTE! LEIAM ISSO PRIMEIRO!**

**Olá, meus amores. Faz muito tempo que a gente não se vê por aqui, né? Vocês provavelmente estão perguntando o que eu aprontei dessa vez. Bom, aqui vai.**

**Algum de vocês já devem ter lido em algum lugar que as Damas Grifinórias vão voltar. Sim, isso é verdade. E tudo estará ligado a Deliciosa Tentação e as irmãs Roberts de alguma forma.**

**O pós-epílogo da DT é o primeiro passo na direção da nova fic. Quem não tiver interesse na DG não precisa ler isso. Mas quem tiver, eu recomendo a leitura!**

**Espero que vocês curtam!  
**

* * *

**Pós-Epílogo: 22 anos depois**

Harry Potter, herói de guerra do mundo bruxo, passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto de nervosismo que lhe era comum. Odiava estar despreparado e, no momento, essa era a única palavra que o descrevia.

Não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava para acontecer.

Um advogado, um tal de Fernand Dupret, havia entrado em contato com seu advogado e requisitado um encontro entre clientes. Dupret não adiantara nada, apenas que suas clientes tinham assuntos pessoais que desejavam discutir com ele. Assuntos relacionados a Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

Isso era o que mais incomodava Harry. Sirius e Remus estavam mortos há mais de vinte anos. O que poderia ser referente á eles á essa altura do campeonato?

-Você está bem? –Ginny Potter, sua esposa, perguntou apertando sua mão de forma companheira.

-Eu não tenho certeza. –Harry admitiu –Já faz tanto tempo que os dois morreram, e agora...

-Eu sei. –Ginny suspirou –Eu também estou desconfiada, mas vamos tentar não entrar em pânico ainda, ok? –ela brincou de forma leve.

Harry soltou uma risada nervosa, mas tentou acalmar-se.

O elevador abriu-se e Harry e Ginny pisaram no lobby do escritório do advogado deles, Larry Foster, onde a recepcionista de cabelo rosa chiclete mascava chiclete e parecia absurdamente entediada. Antes que o casal pudesse perguntar por Larry o próprio advogado saiu de uma das salas e veio em direção a eles.

-Harry. Ginny. –cumprimentou ambos.

-Larry. –Harry cumprimentou de volta –O que está acontecendo?

-Eu adoraria explicar, Harry, se eu soubesse. –ele bufou –Eles não abriram a boca, disseram que prefeririam esperar vocês chegarem. Estão esperando na sala de reuniões.

-Quantas pessoas? –Ginny perguntou.

-Três. Duas mulheres e o advogado.

Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez.

-Vamos la.

Os três entraram na sala, onde os três visitantes aguardavam conversando de forma baixa. O homem levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Harry.

-Senhor Potter. Senhora Potter. –eles apertaram mãos –Prazer em conhece-los. Eu sou Fernand Dupret.

O homem parecia um camundongo, com seu bigode preto e fino e seu rosto alongado.

-Muito prazer, senhor Dupret. –Harry falou, de forma levemente forçada.

-Permita-me apresenta-los. –ele indicou as duas mulheres, que levantaram-se e vieram até eles –Harry e Ginevra Potter, essas são Anellise e Amelie Roberts.

Para duas pessoas que provavelmente eram irmãs, as duas não podiam ser mais diferentes. Uma incrivelmente loira e a outra com o cabelo extraordinariamente negro.

-Roberts... Esse nome não me é estranho. –Harry pensou alto.

-Você não lembra? –Ginny falou de repente, olhando para as duas em choque –Elas estudaram em Hogwarts. Amelie na mesma época que nós. Eu estava no segundo ano quando ela estava no sétimo e foi monitora da Sonserina.

Harry achava incrível que Ginny lembrasse. Por um minuto achou que nunca tinha visto as duas, mas então uma memória veio clara em sua mente.

Havia sim uma garota sonserina, muito popular entre os rapazes e invejada pelas meninas. Ela era loira, com inacreditáveis olhos azuis, corpo escultural e pele bronzeada. Lembrava-se com perfeição dos olhos dela porque um dia, em seu terceiro ano, fora procurar por professor Lupin em sua sala e viu essa garota saindo de la. Ela passou por ele e piscou de forma maldosa e, mesmo sendo novo, Harry sentiu um calor espalhar-se por seu corpo. Quando entrou na sala do professor viu que Remus parecia muito agitado, mas nunca preocupou-se em saber porque.

-Você é...

-A própria, senhor Potter. –Amelie sorriu para ele.

-Era você no cemitério! –Harry falou de repente –Vocês duas!

-Ele é mesmo um homem esperto. –Anellise falou irônica.

-Do que você está falando, Harry? –Ginny perguntou confusa.

-Você se lembra do que eu falei? Há vários anos atrás eu fui ao cemitério visitar o túmulo do Sirius e havia duas mulheres com duas crianças la. Mas isso foi...

-Há 19 anos atrás. –Anellise cortou –As duas crianças já estão bem crescidinhas agora.

-Como eles se chamam? –Harry perguntou sério.

-Eles têm o nome dos pais. –Amelie respondeu, fazendo-se de desentendida.

-Se fosse só o nome estaria bom. –Anellise revirou os olhos –O sem vergonha do meu filho tem a cara do cafajeste do pai dele. Eu queria saber o que fiz em outra vida para merecer isso.

-Tem certeza que foi em outra vida? –Amelie provocou.

Anellise riu.

-Mas qual o nome dos dois? –Ginny insistiu.

-Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. –Anellise declarou com simplicidade.

Um silêncio chocado caiu entre eles. Harry já desconfiava desde o começo de onde aquela conversa ia terminar, mas ouvir assim, tão diretamente dito, o deixou sem palavras.

-Vocês estão falando sério? –Ginny perguntou sem conter-se.

-Claro que sim. –Amelie falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Por que agora? –Harry exigiu –Por que, depois de tantos anos, por que agora? O que vocês querem?

-Nós não queremos nada. –Anellise falou de forma fria e cortante –Nós não pretendíamos contar nunca para vocês.

-Então o que? –Harry exigiu.

Amelie tirou uma carta do bolso.

-Eu recebi de Hogwarts. –ela falou –Minha filha e a sua estudam juntas. E elas viraram melhores amigas.

* * *

**N/A: Ai está, queridos!**

**Aliás, são 22 anos depois de elas terem se despedido do Sirius e do Remus, ok?**

**REVIEWS PELO AMOR DE DEUS!**

**A DG ainda está sem data de estréia, mas fiquem ligados aqui para saberem de qualquer mudança! Aliás, confiram a promoção de retorno da DG la no meu blog! E não esqueçam de curtir minha página no Face!**

**B-jão**


End file.
